The Joke's On You
by Kuro Taiyoukai
Summary: In the streets of Gotham City, the Joker and his mortal enemy Batman find themselves thrown into a deadly game. Win and catch the bad guy, lose and those they loved the most would die. Joker/OC
1. Surprise Visits and Guests

_**The Joke's On You**_

_By: Ocean and Wolf_

_Disclaimer: We do not own anything beside the knives that the Queen of Hearts uses, Jordan and the Queen of Hearts. They belong to us so don't steal them!_

_Full Summery:_

_In the streets of Gotham City, the Joker and his mortal enemy Batman find themselves thrown into a deadly game. Win and catch the bad guy, lose and those they loved the most would die. As the game progresses it becomes clear that they might have more in common they suspected. Can the Joker and Batman put aside their diffrences and defeat the "Queen of Hearts" in time to save Jordan; Joker's obsession and Batman's own cousin?_

_Pairings:__ Joker X Jordan_

_Author Notes:__ This is a co-written story that I did with 69Vixen69 when we were waiting for Chris when he was being checked out by the doctor. I hope you like it and know that "Love, Lies and Racing" and "Itachi's Angel" will be updated soon. We are both, however, stuck in a rut. Thanks for your time and hope you enjoy this story._

_Chapter One - Surprise Visits and Guests:_

_**Gotham City night, ah how I adored the night. It amused me to no end watching the people scurry around like insects in fear of what the night would bring. I nearly laughed as I watched one human being attacked by a group of local thugs, probably for cash. Shaking my head, a let out a small laugh, watching as my companions stared at me with horror written on their faces. They were scared of me I knew, just like everyone else. I was the Queen of Hearts, the bringer of destruction in chaos. Only unlike my counterpart who yelled "off with their heads" I liked playing with mine before, using a large range of knives.**_

_**Smirking once more, I gazed down at the streets below me, my breath coming out in gasps as I watched my target leap from building to building. Black rubber suit in the form of a bat like costume… ah indeed this was my next target… Batman. Giggling madly at the thought of how much fun I would have with this new plaything I watched as my companions hid back their horror. Yes, this was going to be a lot more fun then my last plaything, sadly the one known as Spiderman was no fun. He simply had refused to play by my rules and had paid the price. Although it had been fun to watch his foolish attempts to thwart my plans, did he really think he could outsmart me?**_

_**THE KING OF HEARTS**_

Disgust filled the young girl as she walked around a glass building for the fifth time in the past hour. What was it with these people? Was the only thought running through her head, every person she asked for directions thought that it had been funny to send her to the wrong locations. Shaking her head, watching as her black hair bounced around in its ponytail, she gripped her black jean jacket around her tighter, hoping to strive off the coldness, which the falling night was causing. Shivering some more the blue-eyed girl, reached out her hand to stop the next person who passed her.

It was a man she realized, far taller then her small five foot five frame and he was well built, she could feel the muscles beneath his ugly brown jacket. Staring at the tweed, suit jacket for a moment in disgust, the seventeen-year-old girl allowed her gaze to travel up to the owner's face. Deep brown eyes startled her, as they were narrowed at her, a piercing glare that surely would have made her burst into flames if possible. Hair was hidden beneath a hat of some sort (the girl had never been good at telling the different kinds), and was a shade of green. Shrugging it off, the girl stared at his handsome face before noticing the jagged scars extending from his mouth giving the man a sort of smiling look.

"I'm sorry to have to grab you sir, but I'm terribly lost and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Wayne Enterprises?" the girl asked, dropping her hand from his jacket.

The man seemed to look at her with that glare some more as her eyes continued to stare at his scars finally he snapped. "What-uh?"

"Oh sorry!" blushed the girl then before stammering. "They are just so beautiful."

The man seemed taken aback by her words, causing the girl to frown. Didn't he see them as beautiful? But then, she supposed that she was the only one who had grown up in a world where scars were pieces of beautiful art. Frowning to herself, she wondered what would happen if she showed the man some of her own scars. After all, she had her own collection of gruesome scars, only hers were manly on her back, chest, legs and arms.

"Fallow me." the man giggled then as he took off on a quick pace.

_**THE QUEEN OF HEARTS**_

Surprise was still filtering through the Joker as he glanced over at the woman walking beside him. This woman had seemed to truly believe his scars were beautiful, something which shocked and disturbed him. Not only that she seemed to be mindlessly playing with the small knife she had in her hand. Secretly the Joker couldn't help but wonder if she truly knew that she was playing with it, or did she do it instinctively? Shivering as a blast of cold air hit him, the Joker cast one more glance toward the woman watching as she winced as the coldness hit her ripped, black jean jacket.

Studying the woman beside him, Joker frowned at her black hair that was in a ponytail, twin crimson streaks framing her face. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she ignored the glares that were cast their way by the passer-bys. Her black lipstick, dark eye shadow, black jacket and black jeans, with black running shoes, highlighted pale skin. Thin scars stood out in a range of criss-crosses on her neck, giving her the look of wearing a skin coloured choker.

Coming to a halt in front of the Wayne Enterprise building, the Joker watched as the woman babbled on about how thankful she was and how other people had purposely got her lost. Something that caused the impulse to go and kill those who were that foolish to enter the Joker's mind. Shaking his head from his thoughts, the Joker blinked in surprise as the woman hugged him quickly before blushing again and running inside of the building.

Staring after her for a moment, the Joker laughed suddenly, his laughter bordering on hysterical as he looked away. His mind already obsessing over his new knife that he was to buy. Frowning an image of the small silver blade with a red handle engraved with hearts flittered to his mind. The very knife that the woman had been playing with, it had looked deadly sharp and yet the woman had never cut herself once when she flipped it over her hand all those times. Jerking his thoughts from the woman once again, the Joker frowned before walking down the street, feeling a pair of eyes on him as he made his way.

_**THE JACK OF HEARTS**_

Destruction and chaos, that was all that the Joker ever seemed to bring with him. Banging his head against the worn, wooden desk that stood in his office. Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy contemplated his alter ego's greatest nemesis. No one other then his elderly butler Alfred knew of Bruce's nightlife as the Dark Knight, Batman. Closing his icy blue eyes, Bruce wove a hand through his hair. Everyday he listened to how Batman was being burned by the media and now thanks to Harvey Dent, Bruce found himself under fire.

Smirking suddenly at the thought of Gotham's "White Knight" facing down the Joker, Bruce let out a bark of laughter. Harvey Dent would shit himself if he ever faced down the Joker. Laughing mentally at the thought, Bruce blinked as a sound of ringing filled his office. Glancing around, Bruce felt a blush creep up onto his face at the realization that he had jumped just because of a phone. Shaking his head, the billionaire reached out a hand to push the button to speak with whoever was calling him.

"Hello." Bruce said his voice biting.

"_Mr. Wayne sir?"_ came the breathy voice that Bruce immediately identified as the greeter/main floor secretary.

Shivers of disgust filled Bruce as he thought about the buxom died blond who had (if Bruce was correct) slept her way into the position of his own personal secretary. After several failed attempts on seducing him, Bruce had depromoted her to the greeter and secretary on the main floor. Now she screened everyone who came in. Which unfortunately by her jealousy streak, Bruce had found himself not bugged by the constant stream of women who desired him.

"_There is a __whore__, excuse me I mean woman here who wants to talk to her."_ spat the secretary, spitting out whore before making it sound like a mistake.

"_**Whore?" **_spat a voice that caused Bruce to smile in the background. _**"Listen here you skank-"**_

"I'll be right down." Bruce laughed in the phone.

Quickly getting to his feet, the tall billionaire made his way out of his office, nodding to his new secretary as he went. Walking toward the elevator, Bruce could not help but feel happiness well up inside of him. That voice was one he would know in his sleep, the voice of his only living relative, his cousin Jordan Night. Even after twelve years, her voice had remained the same, the same husky voice that made any males visualize a night of pain and passion. Shaking his head from his thoughts, Bruce frowned cursing the elevator for going so slow.

Finally, after what seemed like hours for the Dark Knight, the doors opened slowly. Stepping into the bright, main entrance, I made my way toward the main desk. Not surprised to see the secretary (what was her name again) dressed in a low cut top that exposed her fake double Ds. In front of her stood another woman, one that caused me to stop. She wore a tank top with a ripped, black jean jacket with black jeans and black running shoes. Black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with twin crimson streaks hanging loose on either side of her face. Only the thin, crisscrossing lines of scars on her neck marred pale skin. Black lipstick, nail polish and biker gloves gave her a look of a Goth as she turned to face him.

"Hello Bruce." the woman said her teeth exposing tiny fangs. "It's been a long time."

Shock filtered through Bruce's system as blue eyes met his own. This was Jordan? God, the little girl he once knew who ran around in a flowered dress with pigtails was gone! In her place was a girl who obviously had to work to gain everything she had. Which Bruce supposed she had, when her parents had died twelve years ago she had been put up for adoption. When Bruce had learned what had happened to his only living family member, he had tried to adopt her only to learn that his cousin had escaped from an abusive home and was now on her own.

"Where have you been Jordan?" Bruce demanded his voice harsh as he stared at her.

Another weak smile broke out on Jordan's face then as she murmured. "Around."

"Around?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, around." spat Jordan then her voice harsh. "What does it matter where I've been? I'm back now, or perhaps you would prefer if I left again?"

Shaking his head Bruce walked forward and pulled his younger cousin in his arms. Frowning at the way she stiffened before relaxing, her body moulding into his own. Tears soaked his shirt as he clutched his cousin to him. He was so happy to have Jordan back with him. If she were here then maybe, his life would finally begin to turn around.

"Tell me do you have a place to stay?" Bruce asked.

"No." came the answer fallowed by a light flinch as Bruce brushed his arm across her shoulder.

"Then you can stay with me." said Bruce, watching as the secretary flinched.

Walking toward the door, Bruce quickly told her that he would not be back until morning as he led his cousin out into the city. His mind contemplating what this would mean for Batman. After all having someone live in the house that had no idea who he truly was, was going to be an issue. Still, she was his cousin and Bruce knew that he could trust her. They were all each other had, the only family in the world.


	2. The Obsessions Start

_**The Joke's On You**_

_Disclaimer: Wolf nor Ocean own anything pertaining to Batman. All we own is the "Queen of Hearts" and "Jordan Night"._

_Author Notes:__ We (Ocean and I) have decided to add the articles as a sort of reminder/summery of what has happened in the previous chapter so you will find the article that was written for what happened in this chapter starting the fallowing one. We apologize for any confusion._

_Chapter Two - The Obsessions Start:  
_

_**THE TEN OF HEARTS**_

Mysterious Girl Seen With Bruce Wayne

_Well Gotham City, just when we had thought that Harvey Dent had fully stolen the lamplight away from our own personal celebrity Bruce Wayne, the multi-billionaire and sole-owner of Wayne Enterprises. We learned that Bruce was seen leaving Wayne Enterprises with a young girl. The girl's identity is unknown but what is known is that, she is obviously much younger then any of Bruce Wayne's other "girls" and does not fit his normal image. As seen above, she appears to be a Goth unlike the past blond haired, skinny women that seemingly dominated his love life. Now this reporter vows to find more out about this mysterious woman who is know Bruce Wayne's new "squeeze". Stay tuned for more details on our infamous billionaire._

_Carmen Dortiona_

_**THE NINE OF HEARTS**_

_**The time to play was almost at hand; all the pieces to my game had been set. Soon Gotham's Dark Knight would be my newest plaything. My mouth watered at the possibility of all the fun I would have with him. I just had to make sure that he wouldn't lose too soon. No, he had to play for a while; after all, I intended to make the fun last. Now, all I needed was to gain his attention. An evil smirk filled my face then as plan began to form in my mind already. This was going to be fun…**_

_**THE EIGHT OF HEARTS**_

Jordan stared around the room, which her brother had given her, surprised. Having become accustomed to the dumps where her "family" had lived for the past few years. This spacious thirty square foot room with king sized bed, dresser, walk-in closet, computer desk, shelves filled with books and wide screen plasma TV was causing Jordan to feel slightly out of place. Laying her worn out duffle bag on the bed, Jordan opened it slowly before withdrawing a few pairs of torn jeans and tanks, all black. Placing them away in the dresser, Jordan bit back the urge to jump when warm breath filtered against her neck.

Reacting instinctively, Jordan placed her small pocket-knife against the intruder's throat, hard enough to draw a tiny bead of blood. Grabbing her arm, Jordan felt the knife being pulled from it as she was spun around her arms in a locked behind her back. Staring into a pair of blue eyes, Jordan laughed at her cousin who looked at her with a look of concern etched on his face. Tugging on the place where his hands continued to keep her arms pinned, Jordan watched as he reluctantly let her go before

"Sorry about that." Jordan whispered sadly, her voice echoing the despair she felt on knowing that she had cut him.

"Its okay." whispered Bruce then before staring at the two pairs of jeans and three ripped tank tops. "Is this all you have for cloths?"

Nodding Jordan watched as Bruce fumbled in his pocket for a second before withdrawing a platinum coloured credit card, handing it to her without a word. The billionaire made his way toward her bag, opening it up, Bruce felt a wave of sadness in noting that the bag was indeed empty other then three pairs of thongs and one bra (crimson he noted). Picking up the bag, he walked toward the dresser and dumped the underwear in a drawer before turning back to Jordan who stood watching him.

"Jordan, where did you get the scars on your neck?" Bruce asked slowly. "Is that from your abusive home?"

Swallowing heavily, Jordan reached her hand up and slowly caressed the scars before shaking her head and murmuring. "No, these ones are from my escape."

Feeling her reluctance on the topic, Bruce motioned to the card in her hands then before saying. "Go out and buy some cloths tomorrow."

"Why embarrassed of me?" demanded Jordan her blue eyes flashing.

"No," whispered Bruce as he hugged Jordan once more. "I just want to know that you have more cloths then this small amount. I'll have the driver take you if you want."

Nodding Jordan watched as Bruce left. Smiling softly Jordan placed the card down on the dresser before turning her attention to the duffle bag that lay on the ground, where Bruce had dropped it. Reaching down, she picked up the worn bag laying it on the dresser. Opening it slowly, she felt along the liner before undoing a small clasp. Ripping along the seam, Jordan felt happiness well up inside her as rows of knives came to view. Her babies had come with her, and would remain with her no matter what. Pulling out a senbon (a small thin blade that is similar to a knitting needle, and approximately six inches in length while a centimetre in diameter) with a small red heart at the top, she stared at it for a moment before dropping it into the bag once more as the door to her bedroom opened.

"The car will be ready at eight if you are." said Bruce then as his head popped in.

Smiling at her cousin, Jordan nodded, watching as he closed the door. Listening to his fading footsteps, Jordan once again withdrew the senbon, twirling it on her finger before placing it back in its chosen spot. Grabbing another two small knifes Jordan shoved them in the back of her pants, feeling the cool metal slide into the hidden sheaths there. Smirking, Jordan redid the secret compartment before making her way back to the bed flopping down. Somehow, she didn't think that staying here would be a good idea, what if _he _found her? Then her fun would be over…

_**THE SEVEN OF HEARTS**_

Playing with his newest knife, the Joker giggled slightly as he twirled it around his fingers. The passer-bys sent him looks of fear as he continued on, proud of the fact that even without his trademarked purple suit, he still managed to strike fear in the eyes of those pathetic innocents. Scratch that, no one was innocent, not even a child. Giggling wildly now, the Joker shouted "boo" to one of the children passing by, watching as he hid behind his mother.

"You know that isn't really nice." came a voice then causing him to freeze. "Even if it was funny."

Turning slightly, the Joker stared into the pair of blue eyes that had haunted him since yesterday. The woman who had no fear of him or his scars stood before him wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She stood with a bag in her hand marked by some vintage store. Recognition filled the woman's face then as she smiled suddenly before hugging the Joker tightly before stepping back.

"Thanks again for helping me yesterday!" she giggled.

Nodding slowly the Joker laughed before saying. "What is your name-uh?"

"Jordan Night yours?" asked the woman.

Jordan? The Joker frowned at that, somehow, he could not visualize the woman as a Jordan; no, she was far too well built for a "Jordan". Wearing a low cut tank top underneath her jean jacket the Joker could see that she had a large C-cup that were clearly real by the scars that littered her chest and had a hour glass figure. Staring at her for a moment the Joker contemplated telling her who he was before deciding to have some fun with her. After all, it was rare to find anyone who didn't know who he was and she would be fun to play with and taint.

"My name is Angel." said the Joker, laughing at his own joke.

Angel was the opposite as what many called him, demon had been more accurate but the Joker knew that would have never passed as a name. Smirking he flicked his tongue over his lips as he watched, Jordan smile, her black lipstick, cracking slightly before she laughed suddenly.

"Angel, that's such a cool name!"

Nodding to her, the Joker blinked as suddenly his newest knife was in her hands. She spun it around easily, before balancing the tip on its point on her pointer finger before flipping it up in the air and catching it once more. Holding out to him, Joker bit back the urge to slam his knife in her neck. How dare she touch his knife! Still, she had handled it with a skill that rivalled his own. Shivering as her own skin touched his as he took the blade from her, he pocketed it before asking sharply.

"Did you like it-uh?"

Nodding Jordan smiled suddenly before saying. "You should be careful though, it is one eighth of a pound heavily on its hilt."

Shock filtered through the Joker then, she had noticed something that he had! Most people would have said that it was perfectly balanced at yet Jordan had noticed that the hilt had been heavier then the blade. Something that would cause the hilt to tip down when throwing. Meaning that the Joker would have to throw at a higher angle, with the blade pointing up slightly in order to have it hit accurately.

_**THE SIX OF HEARTS**_

Bruce Wayne stared out the window of the mansion, listening mildly to the news as they detailed about how a mysterious woman was now living with him. Luckily, the new stations had yet to learn Jordan's name, which meant that they had yet to dig into her past. Running a hand through his hair, Bruce wondered how he should bring up this new issue with his cousin. He didn't want to, lord only knows what she had to have done to find her way back to him, but he had no choice. Eventually the media would track her down and they would need a plausible reason to give them about where she had been. As though answering his fowl mood, Bruce swore loudly as the house shook.

"What was that?" Bruce demanded slowly, glancing over at Alfred who stood by the door his face filled with worry.

"An explosion sir!" Alfred gasped. "Right in the upper distract! The police say that it levelled three city blocks!"

Panic filled Bruce in that single moment, the upper distract was where he had sent Jordan to go for new cloths. Rushing out of the room, Bruce rushed to his car; praying that his cousin had not been caught in the blast.

_**THE FIVE OF HEARTS**_

"So I said that if you didn't know the difference between a dagger and a switchblade then you're just a fool." laughed Jordan as she sat across from Angel in a coffee shop.

For the past two and half hours, the duo had sat in the upper town coffee shop talking about knives and telling jokes. Jordan mildly knew she should be heading back to the mansion, but could not help but enjoy Angel's company. A low rumbling filled the air then as Angel's and Jordan's heads turned toward the window only for it to crack and shatter. Covering her head, Jordan winced as a piece of glass tore through her arm. Uncovering her head slowly, Jordan stared out of the window shocked to see the buildings a block down on fire.

"A bomb." she whispered slowly, as Jordan lunged to her feet.

Running out into the street, Jordan stared in fascination at the blackened forms that were scrambling out of buildings that had been caught in the blast. Feeling a warm hand on her arm, Jordan glanced up to see Angel staring at the long slash on her arm. His eyes fallowing the trial of blood as it snaked its way down to beneath her jacket. Reaching into his pocket, Angel withdrew a cloth that was smudged with what looked to be red and black makeup with hints of white.

"Take off your jacket-uh." ordered Angel.

Frowning Jordan slowly took off her jacket, allowing Angel to see her scars. They covered her chest and arms ranging from size and jaggedness. Each one a memory in its own right about what she had faced growing up. What had caused her to become what she was now. Slowly Angel wiped away the blood that coated her arm before tying the cloth around it. Nodding in thanks, Jordan tugged on her jacket once more, watching as Angel stared at the scars until they were concealed once more.

"Thank you." Jordan murmured at Angel then.

"Meet me here tomorrow uh." whispered Angel then back at her.

Nodding Jordan watched as Angel kissed her roughly, returning with the same passion. Jordan let out a gasp when Angel withdrew his head from her own. Black lips stick now marring his lips. Reaching up with a shaking hand, Jordan wiped the lipstick away before lightly brushing his scars. A moan answered her as she caressed them, ignoring the tight grip that Angel had on her arms, his nails biting into her flesh.

"One o'clock uh." whispered Angel as he brushed his lips against her own before turning on his heels and stalking away.

_**THE FOUR OF HEARTS**_

The Joker was furious; his decision to taint and play with this "Jordan" was becoming complicated. He had never meant to kiss her! Placing his fingertips a few millimetres away from the scars that marred his face, The Joker marvelled at how she had caressed them. Shivering at the memory of the feeling, the Joker glanced back once more at the chaos that had ensued from the explosion. Giggling at the way the police ran around in confusion the Joker frowned as he watched Jordan turn her head slightly before running into the carnage.

Who had given her those scars? Frowning at the feeling of jealousy for anyone else marring her beautiful flesh filling him. The Joker watched distractedly as she rushed inside a building, before a silver car pulled up. A door was thrown open and the Joker watched as Bruce Wayne, the rich boy who had his parents killed jumped from the car. Slamming the door shut as he made his way toward the carnage.

"Boss?" asked a voice.

Turning to the side, the Joker stared into the eyes of one of his subordinates… what was his name… Reese? Yes, Reese that was it. Letting out a laugh the Joker pointed to the explosions destruction before demanding.

"Find out who did this uh. They stole all my fun."

_**THE THREE OF HEARTS**_

Panic had filled the brakes on his car a mere feet from where the carnage started. The buildings were black from the explosion with windows missing. Running into the aftermath of the explosion, Bruce prayed that Jordan was alright as he made his way through it. Shivering at the thought of Jordan having been caught in the explosion he let out a breath of relief as he saw Jordan make her way out of one of the buildings, an injured man leaning heavily on her shoulder. Rushing toward her, Bruce took the man off her shoulder scanning her for injuries as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm fine." whispered Jordan then. "I was in the café when I heard the explosion. Can we just go home?"

Nodding to Jordan, Bruce made his way toward one of the police officer who took the injured man before leading Jordan to the car.

_**THE TWO OF HEARTS**_

Batman could not help but feel the pings of sadness filling him as he stood in front of Commissioner Gordon. Jordan, his own cousin at home believed him to be out on a date while he strived to gather information on who had caused the accident that had nearly taken her life. Sure, Bruce knew that Jordan had said that she was away from the accident but he knew that she was probably just still in shock.

"Batman, it is good to see you." Gordon said slowly as he smiled at the masked figure.

"What do you want Gordon?" asked Batman his voice harsh. "Do you have any information on the bombing? Was it the Joker?"

Shaking his head, the commissioner held out a sealed evidence bag showing a handwritten letter. Taking the letter quickly Batman frowned as he read it.

_**Batman, hmm what an unusual name, yet so suiting for you. You search the night for your prey, something that has endeared you to me. Now, as I am sure that my little explosion got your attention I am challenging you to a game. Now here are the rules. Win and you will get to take me to prison loose and you will die. Talk to you soon my toy!**_

"Who sent this?" demanded Batman wondering if it was indeed the Joker.

"This came with it." said Gordon as he handed a playing card to the Dark Knight.

It resembled the Joker's calling card only it was the Queen of Hearts. Only the Queen was drawn in a Gothic style, with a dark dress and crown. In her hand was a heart, which she stabbed with a knife. Staring at the card in disgust, Batman could not help but wonder why this criminal was trying to imitate the Joker and what the Joker would do when he learned of this. Somehow, Batman did not think he would be overly excited to know that someone was also using the name of a card.

"She is known as the Queen of Hearts is famous for 'playing' with criminals and heroes around the world. Last time she drove Spiderman to insanity." warned Gordon. "This is a dangerous woman, far more dangerous then even the Joker and no one has been able to win this 'game' yet."

"Did anything else come with this?" asked Batman frowning.

Nodding Gordon handed Batman a small knife, a senbon if Batman was correct. It was six inches long and approximately one centimetre in diameter. Coloured a rosy pink with a heart at the top that appeared to be impaled by a small knife, Batman frowned. So this was the "Queen of Hearts" calling card…

_Reviews:_

_**hatorisgirl15**_

_Ocean:__ thanxs_

_Wolf:__ Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story and hope you like the new chapter._


	3. Dates and Messages

_**The Joke's On You**_

Written By: _Wolf and Ocean_

Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything except Jordan and the "Queen of Hearts"._

Author Notes:_ We apologize in advance for our slight insult on "PS I Love You", we were going to use a "chick flick" that was out currently except the only one playing at our movie theater is "Twilight" and we frankly love it. So we were forced to go back and pick a movie that we both hated with a passion and came up with "PS I Love You", please anyone who likes this movie, do not take offence. We just hate "chick flicks" and are more into horror movies. Also we wrote this chapter while listening to the "Mamma Mai" soundtrack so we are unsure about how that impacted our writing but we apologize in advance! Reviews are welcomed!_

_**: : : : : : : WARNING : : : : : : :**_

_**There is a lemon/sex scene in this chapter, if you are underage or do not wish to read then skip!**_

Chapter Three - Dates and Messages:

_**THE ACE OF HEARTS**_

Mysterious Girl Spotted Again

_Carmen Dortiona_

_As many of you have read in my previous article, the mysterious girl who was seen with Bruce Wayne is still that… a mystery. Even when I use all my detective skills, I find myself unable to learn anything about her, but never fear I shall still try. So many of you must be asking why I am bringing her up if I have nothing new to say about her? Well, here is your answer. It appears that she was on the scene with Bruce Wayne in the upper town explosion that rocked our city today, leaving hundreds dead. This "mystery girl" was seen pulling an injured man from a building before Bruce Wayne arrived on the scene and rushed her away. Where to? Back to __their__ house. Yes, you here correct, ladies and gentlemen. __Their__ house. It seems that this "mystery girl" lives with Gotham's own playboy._

_In other new news, the explosion was said to be caused by another new and "mysterious" guest to our own Gotham City. A "Queen of Hearts" took responsibility for the bombing stating in a letter to our own Batman that she wants to "play a game with him". Now this reporter has dug up the dirt on the Queen of Hearts and has learned this. She has been the reason for several "heroes" and villains to die. The Queen of Hearts herself had been the reason for Peter Parker's aka Spiderman's suicide last month! Can our own Batman handle this new criminal or will he crumble? What about our Clown King of the Underworld, the Joker? How will he react when he learns of a new card in town? Stay tuned for more details._

_**THE KING OF SPADES**_

_**I had his attention with my little explosion, oh yes, I had his attention. How could I not with the death of all those precious "innocent", foolish man. No one was innocent, we were all tainted in some ways, some more than others but we were all tainted. Soon I knew that he would find me, still my game had started so I knew he would not interfere. As for this Joker that everyone speaks of, maybe he should be included in my game. No, the game is between me and Batman none need to be added let alone some half-wit criminal. If he turns out to be a worthy player then I will allow him to join but until then no, he shall remain an outsider, a pawn for later use. Yet, I find it increasingly annoying about how he sends his men out to learn more information on me. Perhaps I should arrange a meeting between us…**_

_**THE QUEEN OF SPADES**_

Throwing the paper down, before stabbing it savagely helped take away only a small amount of the Joker's anger as he stared at the article before him. So there was a new player in town and she dared to imitate him! That wasn't fair! He was the Clown King of the Underworld, the Joker! Withdrawing his blade from the paper, he tossed the knife against the image he had pinned up of this "Queen of Hearts" calling card, or rather playing card. Unlike his own joker cards, she used a Gothic queen of hearts with a stabbed heart. Rolling his eyes, the Joker tossed another knife, watching as it landed with perfect accuracy in the head of the queen.

Frowning to himself, the Joker groaned at the fact that he had already been forced to kill (not really forced, he had actually enjoyed the killing) five of his own men when they had failed to give him any information on this Queen of Hearts. She was - according to the men he had killed - invisible, she left no trace behind. Almost as though she didn't exist! Ugh! He was giving himself wrinkles with all this stressing, how much he simply wanted to slice her face up and destroy the reputation she was beginning to build. Spiderman… ha! Batman was a lot harder to defeat and trick!

"Boss?" asked a voice.

Spinning around to face one of his men, the Joker flicked another blade so it would impale the picture that he had blown up and posted before demanding. "What-uh?"

"You told me to remind you when it was close to noon." whimpered the man.

Frowning for a moment, Joker suddenly smiled before falling onto his back on the bed giggling hysterically. Yes, his obsession for the moment… the knife wielding Jordan who amused him. Bellowing up into a full-grown laugh, the Joker got up off his bed and made his way toward the bathroom, glancing once over at the knife he had thrown. It had impaled the heart in the queen's hand.

_**THE JACK OF SPADES**_

Disgust filled Jordan as she dropped the article she was holding onto the ground. This one like many of the others she had read before it detailed about how she must be a hooker or some foolish nonsense like that. One had even suggested that she was Bruce's daughter! Sighing heavily, Jordan flopped down on the couch, ignoring the look she got from both her cousin and his butler. Letting out a scream of curses, Jordan sat up levelling an icy glare at Bruce.

"What are we going to do?" demanded Jordan her voice harsh.

Bruce stared at me with those blue eyes for a moment before saying softly. "I'll simply ignore it for now, and then when Wayne Enterprises holds the gala for Harvey Dent we will reveal your identity to the media."

"This isn't some plot to outshine your nemesis cousin?" asked Jordan her voice harsh.

Sure, the young girl had only been in town for a two days but she had heard rumours of the rivalry between Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne. Harvey had stolen Bruce's girl and was now dominating the media. All while Bruce found his name being bashed after a drug operation had been discovered in one of his many farms that he supported in hopes of helping with the declining economy. The media, however had taken it to believe that the "missing" money from Bruce's accounts where used toward buying and selling drugs on the black market. Something that Jordan was sure her cousin could never do. Hell as a teenager he hadn't even smoked! Not only that he was severally anti-criminal after his parents had been killed.

"No." snapped Bruce then as he glanced at the clock. "It's almost noon; would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

Shaking her head Jordan's mind whirling at the thought of once again seeing her "Angel" as she said quietly. "I already have a date."

"A date?" asked Bruce his cousin his mind filled with concern. "Who with?"

"His name is Angel." Jordan said calmly.

"'Angel'? Is that even a real name?" Bruce asked.

Rolling her eyes Jordan got off the couch as she snapped. "Yes, and he is an incredibly nice man."

"Are you sure?" Bruce protested. "You have no idea what kind of criminals are out there to prey on the innocent."

"Yes I do…" Jordan asked turning her gaze away from her brother's blue ones as she murmured. "Besides… any of them that are foolish enough to mess with me will learn quickly."

With that, she walked away, leaving her cousin stunned.

_**THE TEN OF SPADES**_

The Joker twirled around before his subordinates showing off the jeans and t-shirt with jean jacket that he had stolen, or rather killed for. Giggling madly he stopped his quick spin and stared at them expectantly. Immediately remarks on how handsome, smart and sophisticated he looked filled the air. Smiling the Joker started playing with his knife as he contemplated what he was going to do today. He had sent one of his men to set up a date for him. Something that had caused the death of two more when they had questioned him. All in all the Joker had enjoyed cutting their faces for questioning him. Ha, it was so hard to find good help these days.

"I will be back, don't wait up uh." joked the Joker as he headed toward the door.

The men watched him go with bated breaths, pitying whoever had caused the Joker to be in such a good mood today. Once their leader was out of sight murmurs broke out about who had caused this change and what it meant for them. Many reasons where tossed into the air ranging from the Joker being a father to he had killed seventeen people brutally. One even stated that they were sure that the Joker had been sleeping with Batman!

"_**Tsk, tsk… so many foolish men."**_ came a voice then. _**"I had been hoping for the Joker but oh well, you are all here and look so delicious. I suppose I could have fun with you and then just leave your bodies for him to find."**_

_**THE NINE OF SPADES**_

The café was crowded with officers when Jordan arrived causing her to shiver in disgust. Police, how stupid they were. Officers in blue who serve and protect… yah right. She had yet to meet a police officer who had been able to face have the things she had seen and be able to keep his sanity. Closing her eyes, Jordan glanced over at the wreckage from the day before, the fires had all been put out but the stench of sulphur and death still clung to the air like a second skin, chocking all who breathed it.

"So you did come uh." came a voice from behind her.

"Yes, I am surprised you did as well." whispered Jordan as she turned to face Angel.

Angel wore a pair of faded, black jeans today with a pair of dress shoes, a baby blue t-shirt and a blue jean jacket. Overall, Jordan determined that Angel looked gorges, his hair once again hidden by a baseball cap. His scars were in full sight and Jordan had hold back the urge to stroke them once again. Smiling she walked up and hugged Angel, ignoring the looks of disgust tossed their way. Levelling an icy glare at one of the woman who looked at Angel for a longer period of time, Jordan watched in satisfaction as she paled and glanced away.

"What are we doing today?" asked Jordan her voice soft.

The Joker stared at Jordan for a moment, what had his man said they were doing again? Oh yes, a movie then a meal. It had taken him a lot to bite back the urge to laugh when he had seen her glare at one of the women who looked at him. So his new plaything was possessive, this would be fun! Shaking with hidden laughter the Joker took in Jordan's outfit, which consisted of a pair of black shorts, a crimson tank top, black running shoes and her jean jacket. Her hair was down this time, falling against her back in waves.

"The movies." said the Joker slowly. "We are going to see uh… PS I love you."

A look of disgust filled Jordan's face causing the Joker to let out a bark of laughter as she whined. "Do we have too? I mean Saw Five is out… could we go see that?"

"Saw Five uh?" asked the Joker surprised.

Jordan was suggesting to go see a horror film? He was sure that girls were only supposed to like girly movies so he was going to simply fall asleep. Never did he expect her to go and watch a movie to his own taste. Watching as Jordan blushed and nodded, the couple walked toward the movie theatre.

_**THE EIGHT OF SPADES**_

"That was fantastic!" shouted Jordan as her and Angel made their way down the street.

The Joker stared after her as she skipped and talked a mile a minute. He was surprised at how well she had handled that movie. Jordan had not jumped once and in fact had been the first one to laugh when people had been brutally murdered. They had joked in all the slow parts and discussed many ways of torture and killings over lunch, which had been at a local, seedy bar. Somehow the Joker had thought that the day would have been horrible filled with him sleeping and torturing bystanders but instead he found himself enjoying himself.

Jordan had shown her jealousy streak, which had caused him to laugh when a waitress at the bar had hit on him. The Joker had been shocked when the waitress had and been even more shocked when Jordan had excused herself and dragged the woman into the bathroom. From that point on they had a different (and male) waitress. Joker had laughed for what seemed to be hours after that little instance, especially when the waitress walked out of the bathroom with her face all blooded and was limping.

Glancing back at Angel distractedly, Jordan giggled at the memories of how he had acted. While her own jealousy got the better of her, Jordan had noticed the way Angel sent glares toward anyone who came near her in the bar. That and she had laughed horribly when Angel had began to throw popcorn at the people in the theatre when ever someone was about to die and caused people to jump when he allowed the silver of his knife to flash through the darkened theatre. Then when a usher had come to throw them out, Angel had taken him into the alleyway leading out of the theatre and returned with his own knife slightly blooded. They hadn't been disturbed again.

Letting out another laugh Jordan blinked when a flash went off in her face before a voice demanded. "Mystery girl! May we have a word?"

Spots of white light dominated her vision as Jordan felt Angel put his arm around her before she heard the crash of a camera breaking. The Joker was furious; a reporter had taken his and Jordan's picture! He could not have the bat knowing his plan or it would be ruined! Grabbing the camera, the Joker put his arm around Jordan before tossing the camera straight at the male reporter. The camera hit the man square in the nose and shattered. Blood poured out from where the metal and plastic pieces and scratched him and the Joker was sure that the camera itself had shattered his nose and probably his cheekbone as well. Listening to the giggles Jordan was making as he led her away from the carnage, the Joker made his way down an alleyway.

Halfway down the alleyway, the duo stopped again as a voice came from the darkness. "Well look what we have here the beauty and the beast."

Jordan swore; her luck was turning around as ten thugs stepped out from the shadows. While she always enjoyed a good fight, she was especially in a mood for one after that reporter had stopped them. Tugging her body slightly away from Angel whose eyes were still glued to what she had to assume was the leader, Jordan dropped her body down into a small fighting stance. Reaching behind her back, she figured the two eight inch long daggers she had hidden there. Gripping the handles in her hand, she withdrew them silently, sliding them along the inside of her sleeves and out of sight.

The Joker nearly giggled at the sight of the thugs who believed that they would be able to attack them. There was ten of them and all stunk of drugs, sweat and body odour. Glaring at the leader, the Joker felt Jordan pull herself slightly away from his body before moving her arms behind her. Glancing down from the corner of his eye, the Joker was surprised to see two blades there as she hid them in her sleeves before putting her arms around him and shivering as if she was afraid. Only the Joker could hear the soft laughter escaping her lips.

Lowering his own head, the Joker let out an icy laugh as the leader continued on with his speech. "-kill the beast and then we can all take turns with the beauty."

His laughter took a higher pitch as he erupted in giggles, raising his head up so that the leader could see his scars. Recognition filtered in the man's face, causing the leader to begin to shout out orders to leave them. It was too late, however as one of the men licked their lips before lunging at Jordan, his grime covered hand reaching out. Spinning around Jordan before the man's fingers touched her, Jordan struck out with her blade cutting off the man's hand, before baring her face once more in the Joker's chest. The man stared at his missing hand for a moment, as blood poured out before letting out a screech and falling to the ground. The thugs glanced at each other then before lunging forward.

The Joker dropped into a crouch then as his own knife came out, slicing and stabbing as he went through the group of thugs. Occasionally glancing to make sure that Jordan wasn't dead quite yet. Joker was surprised to see that she was holding her own and was almost tied with him on deaths. Slicing into another's throat, the Joker laughed as the blood hit his face before spinning around and kicking another man. Four, five and six whispered the Joker as he laughed, slaughtering the men who had dared to attack them. Finally, all the men lay around them, pools of blood flowing from their wounds. Smirking, the Joker gazed at the few that were still moving before turning to face Jordan. Watching as she threw a blade toward him.

Jordan was impressed by his fighting abilities, while she knew that he knew the principals of killing she had never expected him to be able to back up his words. Yet, her Angel had been fighting with more skill then even she had. Sure, Jordan had managed to kill four of the bastards who had dared to attack them but she had never thought that Angel would have helped her. Smiling at the carnage she had caused, Jordan glanced down at her daggers for a moment. The blades were silver while the hilts were made of quartz crystal with a ruby heart in the centre. A sign of who she was.

Glancing over at Angel, Jordan reacted instantly, throwing one of her prized blades into a man's throat, his own axe inches away from Angel's neck. Watching as Angel glanced behind him, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the fallen man. Reaching down, Angel yanked the blade out of the man's throat before wiping the blood off on the man's jacket. Walking toward Jordan, the Joker held the blade that she had used to save him with. It was perfectly balanced he could feel and the hilt was made of a sort of jewelled stone. Holding the blade out to Jordan, he watched as she took the blade from his hand before the Joker slammed her up against the wall.

_**: : : : : : LEMON/SEX SCENE BEGINS : : : : : :**_

_**SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT WISH TO READ**_

The Joker could feel the adrenaline still pumping in his veins as he slammed Jordan against the wall, listening to her moan idly as he crushed his lips to hers. Biting harshly against her lips, he heard another moan break free as Jordan opened her mouth allowing the Clown King access to her mouth. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jordan moved slightly so that her now damp core rubbed against him as she clawed at his t-shirt, desperate to feel skin on skin. Letting out a growl in frustration at the realization that his shirt wouldn't come off, Jordan pulled out her pocket knife again, slicing his t-shirt down the centre. Running her hands along his scarred chest, Jordan yanked her mouth away from Angel's before allowing it to lick and nip roughly at the scars on his face before travelling down to his chest and continuing her torture with the scars there.

The Joker growled lowly as he felt Jordan's blade slice his t-shirt off before she began to bite and lick at his scars, unafraid. When she ran her nails down his chest hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, Joker yanked her head away from his chest by her hair. Slamming his mouth once more on hers, the Joker took out his own knife before slicing away her tank top, groaning at the sight of the scars that littered her own chest.

Dropping his mouth down, the Joker roughly bit one of her breasts, grinning widely as a loud moan answered him. Nails scrapped his back as the Joker continued his rough treatment of her breast. Jordan arched her back, grinding against the Joker as she felt the pressure building up inside of her. Yanking at the Joker's hair, Jordan ripped him away from her now bleeding chest to slam her own mouth against him, tasting her own blood.

Moaning loudly, the Joker slid his own knife up her shorts watching as the fabric sliced away easily. Nicking her pale white skin in several places, the Joker watched as Jordan fumbles with his pants before slicing open his belt with her blade and then tearing them down. Reaching down she stroked him for a moment before the Joker pinned her hands to her side and slammed into her. Groaning at the feeling of the bricks scratching her back, Jordan moans at the feel of her Angel inside of her.

Marvelling at how tight Jordan was, the Joker slammed his mouth against hers once more only for her to yank her mouth away from him as she clamped her mouth to his neck biting harshly as her orgasm hit her. Blood exploded in Jordan's mouth and she drank greedily, loving the coppery taste that was her lover. The Joker groaned at the feeling of her teeth in him as Jordan's walls clenched around him. It felt like she was about to rip him off, thrusting a few more times, the Joker came hard. Leaning heavily against Jordan as he blacked out for a moment.

_**: : : : : : WARNING OVER : : : : : : :**_

_**You all can look now, this Lemon/Sex scene was brought to you by Ocean and edited for length (ie, she made it longer) by Wolf**_

Slowly lowering Jordan to the ground, the two kissed again for a moment before the Joker broke away, doing up his pants. Staring at his belt for a moment, the Clown King tossed it aside, determining that it had been sliced too well. Glancing over at Jordan, a low giggle escaped his lips as she stood wearing just her jacket, as she contemplated what she was going to wear as both her top and shorts were slashed to pieces. Reaching down Joker tossed his jean jacket over at her and watched as she put it on, the bottom falling a few inches below her ass, giving her the look of wearing a small pair of shorts and a the sleeves going far past her hands. Giggling at how ridiculous she looked, the Joker reached for his own shirt to see it slashed.

Shrugging he felt warm arms circle his waist as a hand brushed some of his lower scars on his hips as Jordan's voice whispered. "Guess you have to go shirtless."

Letting out a laugh, the Joker chased after Jordan as she ran down the alleyway away from the carnage they had caused, her blades tucked neatly in her pocket.

_**THE SEVEN OF SPADES**_

Staring up at the mansion that served as her home, Jordan opened the door slowly before sliding it closed after her. All she had to do was get to the bathroom so she could clean up and dress her wounds, then she could face her cousin who would be filled with questions. Sniffing the jacket that surrounded her slightly, Jordan froze in the act of silently closing the door behind her as someone cleared their throat. Closing her eyes, Jordan prayed for the strength to make it through this lie as she turned to face her cousin and his butler. Studying them both, Jordan concluded while Alfred's eyes where wide with shock, Bruce's were narrowed with anger as he stared at the trails and patches of blood coating her skin and jacket.

"Umm… hello cousin." murmured Jordan smiling slightly.

"Where were you?" demanded Bruce.

Bruce's anger was at a all time high, first Jordan told him that she was going on a date. Then she returns home with scratches and oh god was that a bite mark on her neck? Staring at his little cousin, Bruce closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. From the looks of her, he was going to guess that Jordan had been attacked. Yet she appeared completely normal, if not happy. Narrowing his eyes, Bruce scanned his little cousin again frowning when Jordan said quickly.

"Well don't get upset, cousin… but umm… well I went out with Angel and we were attacked. Don't worry though… we dealt with it."

"We dealt with it?" groaned out Bruce, only to see his cousin's eyes go wide before she streaked down the hall her voice shouting out.

"Sorry have to take a shower!"

"_**Jordan**_!" shouted Bruce after her.

"Master Bruce, may I make a suggestion." said Alfred.

"What?" asked Bruce as he stared after Jordan.

Sighing Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder before saying. "I think that we need to remember that Jordan grew up in a world that we may not understand. Perhaps if you were to tell her about your secret you could better understand her."

"You're right." whispered Bruce, sighing. "I'll tell her later."

_**THE SIX OF SPADES**_

The Joker stared at the chaos before him, bodies where thrown all over the ground in heaps of mutilated flesh. Stepping over the still forms of what used to be his men, the Joker made his way toward the only moving form in the group. Kneeling down beside the twitching form of one of his men, the Joker watched as wide green eyes met his own and held. Staring at the man for a moment the Joker gabbed his shoulder squeezing a nasty cut watching in satisfaction as the man cried out.

"Who did this?" the Joker demanded.

"Boss, we couldn't stop her." whimpered the man.

"_**Tsk, tsk… so many foolish men. I had been hoping for the Joker but oh well, you are all here and look so delicious. I suppose I could have fun with you and then just leave your bodies for him to find."**__ came a voice startlingly me out of my thoughts on the boss._

_Turning toward the sound of the voice I blinked in surprise as a woman kneeled on top of the railing on the stairway, looking down at us. Dressed in a crimson, tight halter style dress she had slits up the side to her hips and a long kanta (similar to a samurai sword only slightly smaller) in her hand with a crimson hilt adorned by black lace. Wearing a white mask with a heart on the forehead she had black hair with crimson streaks that was held back in a bun with two senbons decorated with tiny jewelled hearts at the tips that where impaled by knives._

"_Who the fuck are you?" I shouted._

_Cruel laughter similar to that of the Joker sounded from the mask as the voice said again. __**"Oh, I like you… I think I will leave you alive to pass on my message."**_

_Guns where drawn instantly as the woman stood up from her position, laughing. Bangle bracelets made light twinkling noises as she jumped down off of the stairway, landing before them in a pair of black, high heeled boots. Turning her head slightly to the side, she made a show of withdrawing the kanta from its sheathe, showing of its silver blade. Suddenly she was gone, as I heard sounds of agony from my comrades. A pair of crimson eyes stared into mine._

"_**Now, tell this 'Joker' that he got his wish… he can join the game."**_

_**THE FIVE OF SPADES**_

Laying on her bed with a towel wrapped around her body, Jordan stared at the ceiling of her bedroom before rolling over to stare at the blue jacket that Angel had given her. Reaching in the pocket she withdrew the switchblade that was concealed there. The blade that Angel had used and forgotten in the pocket. Flicking it around her fingers, she set up suddenly before walking toward her duffle bag once more and yanking down the lining. Her gaze staring at the kanta that lay there.

"I'm so bored… perhaps I should go play for a bit." she whispered petting the sword lightly. "That little bought today just got my blood pumping."

_: : : Reviews : : :_

**hatorisgirl15**

Ocean:_ did we where dont c it_

Wolf:_ Thanks, I'm glad you caught that, we didn't. I did go back and fix that little error and if you see any in this one could you tell us please? Thanks alot again for pointing it out!_


	4. Secrets Revealed

_**The Joke's On You**_

Authors:_ Ocean and Wolf_

Disclaimer:_ We only own Jordan Night, the "Queen of Hearts" and the "Black Circle"._

Author Notes:_ We would like to point out at this moment that we just made up the name the "Black Circle" and would like to apologize to any gangs out there that share its name. It was just something that popped into our heads since Ocean wanted to call them the "Dragon Circle" and I said the "Black Cobras" so we united them to get the "Black Circle". In no shape or form are we dissing your gang, since I know that with our luck one of our reviewers/readers will belong to a group called that._

Dedication:_ We dedicate this to hatorisgirl15 who has caught several of our mistakes! Thanks!_

Chapter Four - Secrets Revealed:

_**THE FOUR OF SPADES**_

Is Our Mystery Girl Cheating On Bruce Wayne?

_Carmen Dortiona_

_As some of you have read previously Gotham's playboy Bruce Wayne has been spotted multiple times with a "Mystery Girl". Now a reporter has filed a complaint saying that a man who was seen on a date with our Mystery Girl assaulted him. Could she be cheating on Bruce Wayne? Well, when we posed this question to our own billionaire he said simply: "We will make a press statement at Harvey Dent's party that Wayne Enterprise is hosting." So could she be a mystery daughter or lover? As for the man she was seen with, he too is unknown though speculation says he may be the Joker. Yes, the Joker!_

_As seen above, he bares an uncanny resemblance to our Clown King as well as the same facial scars and anger issues. It is reported that when the reporter asked to have an interview with the mystery girl, her companion grabbed the camera that had been used to snap a picture and slammed it into his face. The reporter suffered from a broken nose, cheekbone and dislocated jaw from the attack. As for the date itself, it is rumoured that the couple went to go see "Saw V" then was seen at a local seedy bar. Leading this reporter to speculate that perhaps Bruce Wayne does not know what his new girlfriend is up too._

_In other news, it is rumoured that this "Queen of Hearts" attacked the Joker himself. While reports are still unconfirmed, it is rumoured that this Queen of Hearts has challenged him as well to her game. Now the Queen of Hearts has also been linked to a killing that occurred today. Ten thugs who called themselves the "Black Circle", the group famous for killing men and raping any women who crossed their paths where brutally killed by her today. Although this reporter has learned that our "Mystery Girl" and her boyfriend were seen entering the alleyway just before the attack. Although if it was the Queen of Hearts I have just one thing to say, good for you! As always, stay tuned for my next report!_

_**THE THREE OF SPADES**_

_**Oh! How much fun I had when I killed all of the Joker's "clowns". They were not really worthy of my time but they amused me to no end as I slaughtered them. I can still remember how their blood splattered across my face, so warm and sticky. Yummy. As for the clown himself, I have decided to play with him as well. I mean after all the research I had done I learned that he was a good target and would supply me with as much amusement as Batman. Now it is time to sit back and wait to see what my pawns next moves are.**_

_**THE TWO OF SPADES**_

Stepping out of the shower, Jordan breathed in the steam before wiping the mirror clean, staring down at her new injuries and the scars of her old ones from long ago. Touching a long and jagged one that cut across her heart, Jordan shivered at the memory of the blade that had sliced through her skin there. That had been the moment that she had left her home and went out in search of Bruce. Closing her eyes, Jordan allowed a tear to roll down her face at the memory of all those she left behind.

"_**I'll follow you no matter where you go… you are mine. Mine forever. No one else is allowed to touch you."**_whispered a voice, mocking her.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Jordan blinked back more tears as she scrambled for her bag. Jerking open the bag that held her blades. Seeing the kanta there once more, she opened it exposing the pure silver blade that was honed to a razor sharpness. Running her fingers along the blade, she watched as blood travelled down it. Jerking her gaze away, she sheathed the blade once more before lightly licking the blood off her hand.

"Jordan, are you okay?" asked Bruce from outside the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." shouted Jordan as she hid the blade once more, wondering how this had happened.

Yesterday she had slept with Angel, a man she had just met before killing once more. Something she knew would have set her off and caused her to desire more blood to rain down upon her. Sure enough when she had returned home, the craving had hit. The craving that told Jordan to go hunting, to play with her prey before torturing them both physically and mentally. Smirking at the thought of playing with her play toys, Jordan glanced down at her kanta before hiding it.

Her mind filled with confusion as she thought once again to Angel. While she had had vicious and slightly animalistic sex with him, normally Jordan still would have felt what she called the "blood lust" after. Yet, Angel had taken away that feeling, just like he always did. Hell, even in his mere presence, Jordan felt herself desiring the hunt less and less. Perhaps Angel was truly just that, her darkened angel sent to save her. Yeah right!

"Jordan are you dressed?" came Bruce's voice once more.

"Just a moment." yelled Jordan as she ran toward her closet.

Dressing quickly, she stumbled toward the bedroom door, her body hitting every piece of furniture as she scrambled to get dress and hop on one foot. Banging against the door heavily she opened it, not surprised to see that Bruce stood there holding a bag of what appeared to be cookies. White chocolate chip cookies. Pouncing at the bag, Jordan listened as Bruce let out a bark of laughter as she knocked her cousin to the ground as she yanked the bag out of his hand.

"Cookies! You're the greatest cousin in the world!" Jordan shouted as she opened it and began to eat the cookies sitting on top of her cousin's chest.

"Get off of me!" groaned Bruce then pushing his cousin off who fell to the ground in a heap.

Pouting as her cousin stood up and brushed himself off, Jordan smirked once more at the cookies before munching again happily, as her cousin said. "Come on I need to show you something."

Nodding Jordan found herself fallowing her cousin, still munching on her cookies.

_**THE ACE OF SPADES**_

Furious did not even begin to explain the emotions going through the Joker at that moment as his man died on the ground. So this "Queen of Hearts" believed that she would be able to play with him? That she could control the actions he made and make him bend to her will? Well she was wrong! He was the Joker, the Clown King of Gotham and he would show her! All he needed was to make a little demonstration. Yes, that's what he needed. A demonstration…

_**THE KING OF DIAMONDS**_

Jordan stared around her in wonder as her cousin watched anxiously for any clues on to what she thought. Bruce had brought her to his "Bat Cave" with hopes of her understanding why he did what he did. All that had happened so far was that Jordan had munched on her cookies and walked around for a moment, running her hands along various blades and uniforms. Staring after her Bruce waited anxiously before blinking when her voice suddenly broke the silence.

"So you're Batman… somehow I kind of figured it would be you." Jordan murmured.

"What?" asked Bruce shocked. "What do you mean you figured it would be me?"

"Well you hate all the criminals, and let's face it cousin… your built and it's not the conventual's muscle you get from a gym." smirked Jordan as she caressed a blade.

"So you understand now why I need you to be careful." Bruce whispered as he hugged Jordan. "I have many enemies as both Batman and Bruce Wayne. If any where to learn how I care for you, you would become a target."

Nodding Jordan frowned for a moment before saying. "Hey, if your Batman does that mean I have to worry about you scaring away my boyfriend?"

Frowning at Jordan's joke, Bruce shook his head before saying. "No, just I want you to be careful okay. Especially now that this 'Queen of Hearts' has challenged me. Unlike most of the criminals I have faced, this one is one of the smartest one I have faced. She has a knack for learning a man's secret identity and killing those who they care for the most."

"The Queen of Hearts?" gasped Jordan her head snapping up. "How long has she been here?"

Frowning at his cousin then, Bruce asked in a slow voice. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," acknowledged Jordan. "I've seen her games before… she has never lost cousin."

Stepping forward, Bruce hugged his cousin then stroking her hair as he whispered. "She's going to lose this time."

"I have to go." whispered Jordan then. "I'll be back by sundown."

With that, Bruce watched as Jordan ran out of the Bat Cave. His mind filled with question, if Jordan knew the Queen of Hearts could she be going to go and confront her? Shaking his head from his thoughts, Bruce figured that Jordan had simply been in a city when the Queen of Hearts had made an appearance. Still, tonight he would take extra care and stop by Gordon to see if the commissioner could find out any link between his cousin and the Queen of Hearts.

_**THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS**_

Disgust filled Jordan as she stared at the images on the TVs before her. All these news reports on the Queen of Hearts and yet none of them were accurate! Some of the reports said that she was really a he and was simply a cross dresser. Others hypothesised that she was just some friend of Batman's who had come to make it look like he was a big hero when he captured her. Rolling her eyes at the stupidity, she blinked when a figure stopped beside her, his own eyes matching her glare at the TV shop that illustrated the rumours on the Queen of Hearts.

"Angel?" whispered Jordan her eyes meeting his.

The Joker heard her whisper his name and blinked before glancing down, surprised to see Jordan looking up at him. Turning his attention back to the news report on the Queen of Hearts, he ignored his obsession to glare at the image of the calling card of the woman who was playing with him. Glancing over at Jordan for a moment, he watched as she glared at the Queen of Hearts' calling card as well. Her eyes filled with a hate that he had not seen in a long time.

"You know her." it was not a question; it did not have to be.

"Yes." came Jordan's soft whisper as she reached into her pocket and withdrew his switchblade. "You forgot this in the jacket."

Taking it from her, the Joker waited silently for her answer on how she knew the Queen of Hearts. Glancing up at her lover, Jordan sighed at the look of determination on his face. Reaching into her pocket, Jordan withdrew a small card and held it out to the Joker who took it instantly. It was a playing card with the image of a heart bleeding from where it was impaled by a sword. Flipping it over the Joker stared at the image of the gothic Queen stabbing the heart. His brown eyes met Jordan's blue ones then as he stared at her.

"You are in her game."

"Something like that." acknowledged Jordan slowly. "The Queen and I have been playing for some years now."

"Who is she?" demanded the Joker then shaking Jordan slightly.

"I can't tell you… all I can tell you is that if your playing her game… then I would make sure that your life is in order." warned Jordan. "She doesn't just go after you she tortures you mentally and likes to use those who you love."

"I'll kill her," whispered the Joker. "and you if you stand in my way."

The Joker turned away from Jordan then and walked away, his mind whirling at the chaos he would cause to draw out this "Queen of Hearts". Then once he had her in public, he would cut her face open and leave her to bleed. Only then would he turn his attention back to Jordan, after all some fun should be had after the work was done. Smirking at the ideas that filled his mind, the Joker walked past sign dictating Harvey Dent's gala was being held that night at Wayne Enterprises.

_**THE JACK OF DIAMONDS**_

Falling on top of the fluffy bed, Jordan allowed tears to fall down her face. Because of her past, she had not been able to help Angel. Closing her eyes, she felt Bruce's hand stroke her back lightly. Turning around to face her cousin, Jordan clutched him tightly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I fucked up Bruce." whispered Jordan softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce softly.

"I am messing everything up! My life is chaos and I only bring pain to those I love." whispered Jordan. "I've been doing it for so long I'm not sure if I can stop."

"Shh, don't worry we will get through this together." whispered Bruce slowly before handing her a large box. "Come, this was in your closet. You should wear it tonight when we go to the party."

Opening the box, Jordan blinked back tears as she stared at a crimson halter dress, with slits up the hips. It as made of a red silk. Staring at the dress, Jordan suddenly smiled as she lightly stroked the dress. Yes, she thought… perhaps she would wear it tonight.

_: : : : : : REVIEWS : : : : : :_

**hatorisgirl15**

Ocean:_ thanks, wow more mistakes ur slipping wolf_

Wolf: _I'm glad you like the story and the lemon, and we thought we did Joker okay and we're glad you think so too. Although I have to admit Ocean has been getting hammered about how we failed horribly. As for the feeling bad about fixing our grammer, don't worry about it its actually a relief that your catching them. For the English teacher part, its okay I have one of those only he happens to be one of my reviewers and critiques everything I write (under another name not this one). Just to warn you, chapter five is going to take a bit longer then the other ones as my brother's birthday is coming up so Ocean volunteered to help me prepare then watch the kids. Hope you like this chapter though!_


	5. Party Crashers

_**The Joke's On You**_

Authors:_ Wolf and Ocean_

Disclaimer:_ Ocean and Wolf only own the rights to the "Queen of Hearts", "Jordan Night" and of their outfits. Batman and the Joker sadly are not owned by us, or Ocean would have Batman in her bed every night and I would have the Joker._

Author Note:_ I apologize for the shortness of the previous chapter and as always Ocean and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of our story. Note the ocness of the party, I apologize for this. When this section of the movie was on I had my friends yelling in my ear about how her boyfriend was there with another girl and Ocean couldn't remember anything other than Christian Bale was hot in his tux. Also I apologize for the Rachel fans out there... we personally hate her so sorry. I needed to make her bitchy or the impact wouldn't have been the same._

Dedication:_ To Wolf's brother Cody whose birthday was on November 27th, Happy 10th Birthday! It is your fault this chapter took so long to come out!_

Quote of the day:_ "Laughter is the best medicine. So when someone pisses you off kill the fuck then laugh as their blood falls." [author unknown]_

Chapter Five - Party Crashers

_**THE TEN OF DIAMONDS**_

Rumours Will Be Stopped Tonight!

_Carmen Dortiona_

_Well readers, there is nothing really knew new to point out in the world of news, other that our new "Mystery Girl" was seen arguing with her mystery man. Rumours have it that the girl was heard talking about the Queen of Hearts and even claimed to know her. The Queen herself has made no new appearances although it has been confirmed now that she did indeed kill most of the Joker's men. The Joker himself is now said to be hunting her. How will our famous Dark Knight handle this war between our highest criminals?_

_So what is the talk of the day? Well it is the knowledge that tonight the identity of Bruce Wayne's "Mystery Girl" comes out during Harvey Dent's party. All I can say is that I would be surprised if our favourite clown or at the very least our new Queen didn't make an appearance to steal the light away from our two competitors. Maybe even Batman would make an appearance!_

_**THE NINE OF DIAMONDS**_

_**Giggling madly I couldn't help but wait until the party tonight. How fun it would be to play with all those hotshots who believed they were better than me. Grinning I ignored the looks of horror my companions were passing me. This was my game to play and I knew how to play it! Laughing at the stupidity of the Joker trying to lure me out, I debated going and showing him how much I enjoyed his challenge. No, that would rush the game and I wanted it to last. Perhaps I should up the stakes a bit, show him who truly is in power…**_

_**THE EIGHT OF DIAMONDS**_

Smiling Bruce greeted the umpteenth member of the media, his cousin standing on his arm. Glancing over at her, Bruce sent her a reassuring smile as he saw his cousin still standing there. Jordan was dressed in the beautiful halter dress that amplified both her bust and hourglass figure. Most of her scars on her back were hidden by her hair, which had been allowed to fall freely and was brushed to a glass shine. While thin scars crisscrossed across her arms and neck giving her a unique look. Tiny red sandals adorned her feet and Bruce almost laughed at the memory of Jordan trying to walk in the spiked heels that she had tried on earlier. Even the small heels on those shoes had caused her trouble giving Bruce the realization that his cousin had no balance. Jordan wore only a small amount of bracelets and a few rings with a pair of dangly earrings.

Looking over at her cousin, Jordan refused to give into the urge to roll her eyes as many of the girls fawned over him. It disgusted her that they would stoop that low to make passes on him when she was standing right there! Sure Jordan knew she was just his cousin but they did not know that! Although Jordan could admit that, she knew why they did it. Bruce had dressed up in all of his finery and wore a tailored tuxedo with his hair perfect and his most dazzling smile stuck on his face. That and he was flirting, noticeably flirting with any women who came near him.

Turning her attention back to the man who stood before her going on about how they should go out sometime, Jordan noticeable yawned. Did these men actually think that they had a chance with her? Shaking in contained laughter Jordan noticed the scolding glare that Bruce sent her way and she smiled sweetly back at him. God, she missed Angel… still she could not imagine her scarred angel at this party. No, he probably would have slugged the first person who had grabbed her ass (which was beginning to feel extremely sore by now).

"Ah Bruce Wayne, I wanted to thank you for this amazing party." whispered a voice as Jordan felt the tugging on her arm. "This is my date Rachel; I believe you too have met."

Turning she faced Bruce who stood with this cheesy smile on his face. In front of him was a blond haired man, Harvey Dent, Jordan realized with a woman on her arm. The woman smiled seductively at Bruce, which caused Jordan to raise an eyebrow as the woman levelled a sickly sweet smile at her.

"Hello my name is Rachel and you are? Perhaps he's mentioned me." the woman said her voice echoing the bitch talk for _'So you're my replacement are you?'_

"Why my name is Jordan Night, I'm Bruce's date and I'm sorry but I don't think he's every mentioned you." _'I don't think so; Bruce is mine so back off.'_

"Really." pouted Rachel at that as she touched Bruce's arm. "We used to be such good _friends_ back then." _'Really because we were best of lovers.'_

"Sorry, he hasn't mentioned you at all, and he has told me about a lot of his old _friends_." _'Sorry, but never mentioned you so you must not have been that good of lover.'_

Bruce watched his cousin and Rachel's conversation. Something had to be going on by the way that Jordan had positioned herself between him and Rachel and was practically pawing at him. Frowning Bruce watched as Harvey interrupted the conversation to say his own name and flirt with Jordan. Anger flashed through the billionaire at that, causing him to drape his arm over her shoulders. Reaching over, Jordan pressed a kiss to her cousin's cheek before smirking at Rachel. Maybe this night was not going to be as boring as she had thought.

_**THE SEVEN OF DIAMONDS**_

Licking his lips as he sat in the beat up van, the Joker glanced at his clowned masked men. These are the ones who had survived the Queen of Hearts' slaughter. The ones he had sent on other missions at the time. Staring into those clown masks, the Joker relished in the thought of luring out the Queen. Tonight she would come out and tonight she would suffer his wrath. Smirking at the idea of carving up the face beneath the mask, the Joker moved toward the door sliding it open.

Walking inside of the building, his men killed the security guards as he giggled horribly. Making his way to the ballroom, Joker drew back his leg and kicked the door open. Laughing at the stunned looks and gasps of horror that filled the room. Grinning wickedly beneath his makeup the Joker scanned the crowd before shouting out.

"Honey I'm home!"

That was when his gaze fell on her; she stood beside Bruce Wayne, her arm tangled in with his. Staring at the Joker with defiant eyes, Jordan looked beautiful in a crimson halter dress. The scars on her arm and bite mark on her neck in full view. Pride filled him slightly to know that all these people could see his handiwork on her skin. Meeting her gaze the Joker continued his speech, watching mildly as Bruce Wayne whispered something to her before vanishing.

"Now never fear ladies and uh gents!" giggled the Joker. "I'm just here to wait for that annoying Queen."

"Queen?" someone whispered. "What Queen?"

Clapping his hands and giggling some more, the Joker licked his lips then before shouting out. "Very good! A prize to the old hag over there! The Queen as in the Queen of Hearts uh!"

Walking toward Jordan then, the Joker watched as Batman crashed out of the ceiling. Landing in front of him, the Joker grabbed the closet woman to him. While he normally enjoyed his games with Batman, this was not one of those instances and he needed to distract the bat long enough for the Queen to show her face.

_**THE SIX OF DIAMONDS**_

Jordan could not help but stare at the Joker (she picked up his name by the gasps of it) threw Rachel out of the window, causing her cousin going diving at her. Mentally cursing Bruce for falling for such a stupid ploy, she rolled her eyes at his rather dramatic jump after the bitch. Staring at the broken window Jordan silently prayed that Bruce, sorry Batman would miss catching Rachel and the bitch would fall to her death. Turning her attention back to the clowns (who would ever willingly dress up like a clown anyway) Jordan frowned, wondering why in hells name she had actually chosen to stay rather then sneak out with her cousin.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Jordan smirked slightly as the Joker turned his back to her for a moment. Scanning the rest of the clowns quickly and determining that none of them were looking her way, Jordan took a light, quick step back. Her smirk fell then as a purple-coated arm snapped out, grabbing her own in a steel grip. Levelling a glare at the man who held her, Jordan quickly determined that it was the "Joker". The Joker stared into those blue eyes of his obsession, waiting silently for the recognition that he was sure would hit her soon. Sure enough, the Joker watched as her eyes widened before narrowing in anger as her breath came out in a pant.

Allowing one of his cruellest smirks to grace his face, the Joker yanked Jordan to his body. His left arm wrapping around her waist before licking her throat. Jordan felt her body react instantly as his warm tongue licked her throat lightly before his teeth grazed the sensitive bite mark he had left the day before. Jamming her elbow in the Joker's stomach, she listened as he grunted lightly, his grip loosening on her. Jerking her body out of his grasp then, Jordan dropped to the ground slightly before lashing out with her foot. Catching the Joker on the side of the kneecap, she watched as he fell to his knees. Smirking Jordan yanked the gun out of the Joker's hand then before aiming the gun at his temple.

Scanning the room slowly, Jordan could not help but grin at the stunned faces of both the hostages and the Joker's own men. None of them had expected her to disarm the Joker and Jordan could not help but feel a wave of pride at her ability to do such a thing. Looking down at the Joker once more, Jordan winced as he laughed at her. The Joker could not help but laugh at his little toy; she held a gun to his own head. Sure part of it had hurt but it had been worth to see his little kitten lose her temper and disarm him.

"Oh goody uh!" giggled the Joker. "My pet wants to play ah!"

Glaring at the Joker in disgust, Jordan pressed the gun harder watching in satisfaction as the black metal sliced open his skin before she snapped. "You lied to me you bastard! You never told me you were the Joker!"

Giggling horrible now, the Joker watched silently as one of his men snuck up behind them as he giggled. "You know it's not nice to point guns at people, my kitten."

"I am not your kitten!" shouted Jordan then before pain exploded in her skull.

Falling slightly, Jordan stared in the Joker's brown eyes as he caught her lightly. The Joker stared into those blue eyes that had haunted him as his obsession closed them. Glancing up at the man who had hit her in the head, the Joker withdrew his knife before stabbing the man in the stomach. Disgust filling him, how dare anyone touch his Jordan! Wait… his? Since when had he considered the seventeen-year-old girl to be his? Shaking his head from his thoughts, the Joker stood up with Jordan still in his arms. Scanning the frightened crowd he did a mock bow, the Joker tightened his grip on Jordan before straightening and giggling.

"Well I will just take my prize-uh and leave!"

With that, the Joker made his way out of the elevator watching as his men fallowed closely behind, one dragging the body of his comrade. Staring at them in disgust, the Joker could not help but roll his eyes. Sure, he had lost his temper slightly when one of his men had clubbed Jordan over the head with his gun. It was not as if he had tortured the guy though! He had just stabbed the man in the stomach and left him to bleed out on the dance floor. Glancing down at Jordan again, the Joker wondered slightly why he had brought her with him. He had bigger fish to fry and he was sure that Jordan would just get in the way…

_**THE FIVE OF DIAMONDS**_

Batman stared at the chaos that remained at the party once he had returned. It had seemed that the crowd was now huddled around a fallen form lying on the ground. Making his way over, Batman ignored the glares that were passed his way as he parted the group wanting to see what they were staring at. Frowning as the object of their attention came into view, Batman stared down at one of the Joker's men. The man's mask had been taken off, leaving a boy of around eighteen, his blond haired soaked with blood as he held onto the wound in his stomach in vein. Staring at the man for a moment, Batman kneeled down beside him and checked over the wound. Noting that the blade had pierced his liver, Batman ignored the calls by Rachel to demand harshly.

"Who did this to you?"

Brown eyes met his blue ones as the boy gasped out. "Joker… hit… bitch… stabbed… hurts…"

"The '_bitch_'?" whispered Batman his heart beating quickly as he scanned the crowd looking for Jordan.

"Blue eyes… girl…" whispered the boy only for his body to go limp.

_**THE FOUR OF DIAMONDS**_

Pain, it was all her body seemed to register as she was jerked awake by a cold splash on her face. Sitting up quickly, Jordan opened her eyes only to have her body scream in agony as a wave of pain flashed through her. Holding her head in agony, Jordan glanced around at her surroundings noticing that she was in a bedroom. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls, a broken dresser stood in one corner, a closet, a boarded up window and a bathroom were the only things she could see from her position on a bed. Closing her eyes once more, Jordan opened them again in surprise when laughter sounded through the room.

"So your awake are you uh?" laughed the voice.

Blue eyes fell on the Joker who stood in the bedroom doorway. His golden brown hair was tinted green while his face was covered in white paint, with black around his eyes and red covering his lips and scars. Staring into those brown eyes, Jordan shivered slightly before jumping off the bed toward him. The Joker could not help but laugh as Jordan launched herself toward him, her fists lashing out. Gone was her skill, she now just attacked him with the ferocity that her anger gave her. Dodging the blows easily the Joker laughed as Jordan's eyes flashed before knocking her to the ground. Lying on her back Jordan stared up in horror at the Joker who laughed, as her eyes fell on the switchblade in his hands.

"Why so serious ah?" he giggled at her.

_**THE THREE OF DIAMONDS**_

Bruce paced the floor of his study, his mind whirling at what he had learned. The Joker held his cousin in his clutches, the Queen of Hearts had blown up city blocks in the shape of a bat to gain his attention and somehow the Joker knew Jordan. Closing his eyes Bruce stared at the TV watching as one of the many witnesses detailed how Jordan had yelled that the Joker had lied to her about who he was and how the Joker had called her 'his kitten'. Shivering in disgust, Bruce grabbed one of the ornaments closest to him on the mantel before throwing it across the room. Watching in satisfaction as it shattered against the wall.

"Master Bruce, I have news from the Queen." whispered Alfred from the doorway as he stared at his friend.

Bruce held the look of a haggard man, his body still encased in his bat costume only he took off his crawl. Staring at Bruce for a moment and taking note of the dark circles beneath his eyes, Alfred held out the small red envelope that was addressed to Bruce. Picking up the red envelope Bruce turned it over staring at the heart seal, so the Queen knew who he was. Shivering slightly at the thought of the Queen knowing who he was, Bruce opened the letter slowly withdrawing a pink paper.

_**Bruce Wayne, I must admit I prefer Batman to be your name so I shall call you as such. A pity of what has happened to your cousin but I fear that she has interfered with our game. You see I have plans and because your little whore of a cousin allowed herself to be captured, these plans have been altered. Never fear though, new plans have been made and I can't wait to begin our game anew. I sincerely look forward to playing with you.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**The Queen of Hearts**_

Staring at the paper before him in disgust, Bruce slammed his hand against the mantel. He didn't have time for her! He needed to save Jordan from the Joker before she was tortured! Shivering at the thought of what his little cousin was facing at that moment. Bruce stared at the flames in the fireplace for a moment before swearing loudly. He would save Jordan from the Joker even if he died in the process, then he would catch the Queen of Hearts.

: : : Reviews : : :

**hatorisgirl15**

Wolf: _Your welcome for dedicating the chapter to you. Sorry again about the wait till chapter five and that's okay about you being out of town because we were later then you. Hope you like it._

Ocean:_ no prob, hope u like it!_


	6. The Game Begins

_**The Joke's On You**_

Authors:_ Wolf and Ocean_

Disclaimer:_ We, Ocean and Wolf hereby decree that we only own the Queen of Hearts and Jordan Night._

Author Notes:_ Here is the next chapter of the story and we hope you like it! We apologize for its shortness! We apologize once again for the OCness of the party and we all hope that you managed to get a copy of "The Dark Knight". I know in our town they were sold out by noon (and thanks to a screw up Wolf is now the proud owner of SIX copies)._

Dedication:_ This chapter goes out to Dustyn! Love you "brother", and always remember we (you know who) will always be there for you._

Quote of the Day:_ "Why is it when you lose your most precious treasure... you feel like you've lost everything you've ever had?" - Rachirure_

Chapter #6 - The Game Begins:

_**THE TWO OF DIAMONDS**_

Identity Revealed

_Carmen Dortiona_

_Well readers, the identity of our "Mystery Girl" was revealed last night. The Mystery Girl who was seen with Bruce Wayne over the past few days was none other than his own cousin Jordan Night. However, her identity being revealed was not the highlight of the party no, that right went to the Joker or rather what the Joker revealed. Apparently, the newly named Jordan has some connection to our Clown King. After he captured her, the seventeen-year-old Canadian managed to disarm the Joker and turned his own gun against him before yelling that he had lied to her! Then, after one his own men hit Jordan over the head with one of the guns, the Joker stabbed the man and left him for dead. The man later died when he was being questioned by Batman who arrived after diving out a window to save Rachel Dawes who had been thrown out by the Joker._

_Now in other news, the Queen of Hearts has made another appearance in the form of blowing up city blocks in the shape of a bat. Many (including this reporter) can't help but wait anxiously to learn what Bruce Wayne will do since his cousin is in the "loving care" of the Joker. All our prayers go out to Bruce Wayne in this time of need and I pray that Jordan will be quickly recovered from this ordeal._

_**THE ACE OF DIAMONDS**_

Leaning down, the Joker ran the edge of the blade against Jordan's cheek watching as blood welled up as it travelled on. Staring as the blood fell down her face in rivets the Joker grinned. Yanking the blade back and away from Jordan's face the Joker giggled. True to her nature, Jordan had merely lain there glaring defiantly as he cut into her face lightly. Jordan levelled a glare at the Joker as she stared up into his brown eyes.

"Are you finished already?" Jordan goaded staring at the Joker. "Or are you really that weak?"

The Joker's giggles died then as he levelled his own glare at the defiant girl. How dare she say that he was weak! Raising up his knife once more, the Joker pressed it to her throat, watching as blood fell before withdrawing it. Jordan watched as a variety of emotions flashed across the Joker's face as he pressed the blade to her throat before removing it and storming out of the room. Staring after the Joker, Jordan frowned as she touched her cheek, knowing that the cut would likely scar.

_**THE KING OF CLUBS**_

Blood, the Joker could not help but stare at the knife in mute fascination. Normally he simply would have cleaned the blade, but then normally he would not have stopped from killing her. Sighing heavily the Joker flipped the blade up into the air before catching it as he stared out the window and into the nearby forest. Closing his eyes the Joker winced as the blade sliced into his own hand. Glancing down at the blade in his hand the Joker watched in curiosity as his own blood blended in with hers.

"Boss, you may want to come and look at this!" shouted a voice.

Glancing up the Joker stared at one of his men, a middle-aged man with greasy hair that fell in clumps around his face. Frowning at the happy smile on the man's face, the Joker could not help but giggle slightly. The man resembled him with that large evil smile and his hands clapping together in glee. Staring at him for a moment the Joker fallowed the man as he led him toward the living room. Letting out another giggle at the sight of all his men crammed on the small, worn couch watching TV in fascination. A news show was on and the Joker stared as images of Jordan dancing with Bruce Wayne flashed on the screen.

"_Jordan Night, Bruce Wayne's only living relative; his sixteen year old cousin was taken last night by none other than the Joker. Bruce Wayne has announced that there will be a reward of seven million dollars for any information regarding her location."_

"See Boss, we could ransom the girl!" shouted one of his men. "She's Bruce Wayne's cousin!"

Smiling suddenly the Joker made his way back to the room once more. Opening the door silently, the Joker stepped into his room glancing around for Jordan. Jordan pressed the towel she had found once more to her face, waiting until the wetness of blood touched her hand before moving to another part. Swearing in her head as the blood soaked through the towel yet again, Jordan wondered how a cut so shallow could cause so much blood.

Removing the towel lightly, Jordan stared at the three-inch cut running along her cheekbone. It would need stitches she knew. Clutching the towel to her cheek once more, Jordan narrowed her gaze in the mirror as the Joker entered the bathroom. Wearing the same purple suit that he had worn at the party, the Joker's makeup mostly rubbed off he stood grinning at her from the doorway.

"So my little kitten-un is Bruce Wayne's cousin." said the Joker as he made his way toward her.

Levelling a glare at the Joker, Jordan turned toward him removing the cloth from her face as she did before snapping. "Yes, I am Bruce Wayne's cousin and you are the _Joker_."

Staring at his obsession for a moment, the Joker ran his gloved hand across the cut on her face before whispering. "We're both not innocent ah… are we? We both have secrets uh."

Looking into those brown eyes Jordan could not help but smile as she whispered. "You have no idea."

The Joker frowned at that before letting out a giggle and whispering. "Now, I have to go and deal with the bat stay here kitten!"

Watching as the Joker made his way out of the bathroom; Jordan allowed a tear to slip from her eye. The two men she loved where about to fight, she hoped neither got hurt… wait loved? No, she did not love the Joker! How could anyone love him? Shaking her head Jordan stared at the doorway once more before staring at the mirror. Staring back at her was a blood covered blue eyed woman, reaching up with her hand Jordan moved her contact over for a moment allowing the crimson of her true eye colour to show.

"I need to stop this." she whispered.

"_**But it's so much fun."**_

_**THE QUEEN OF CLUBS**_

Adrenaline pumped in Batman as he stared at the robbery in progress. There in the centre of the high classed jewellery store stood the Joker surrounded by his henchmen. Staring at the man who had taken his cousin in disgust, Batman clenched his fists together. The Joker was about to pay for what he did, then Batman would save his cousin. Watching as the Joker stepped toward him, Bruce launched himself from the shadows. Lashing out with his fist Batman watched as the Joker easily avoided it giggling.

"The bat has come out to play uh." he giggled as his men pointed their guns at the Dark Knight.

Levelling an icy glare at the clown king Batman demanded. "Where is Jordan?"

"_**She's with me."**_ came an icy voice then.

Blinking the duo watched as both the hostages and the Joker's men crumpled to the ground, blades sticking out of each of their throats. Staring at the blood that now sparkled on the floor from the harsh lights, Batman and the Joker trained their gaze on the one who had spoken. She kneeled on a glass case wearing a crimson leather bra and a pair of crimson leather pants, with a black choker around her neck decorated by a heart. Scars dotted her skin as she stood there flipping the heart tipped senbon in her fingers. Black hair was allowed to flow down her back while she stared out from a white mask with a heart on the forehead.

Stepping forward the Joker slowly withdrew his own switchblade laughing at the urge to slice open her face for all the things she had done. Batman stared at the Queen of Hearts horrified; if she truly did have Jordan then… no… he would not consider that. Staring at the woman, Batman could not help but shiver as he focused on the long black sword on her side. Watching as she slowly pulled out a necklace before holding it to her neck.

Glancing over at her playthings, she let out a laugh before asking. _**"What do you think does it look like me?"**_

"You look like a psycho." snapped Batman as he stepped forward only to have a senbon sailing past his face slicing it.

Shaking her finger at him the Queen giggled again before saying. _**"Now, that wasn't very nice… and after all the effort it took to recruit our little Jordan."**_

"Where is she un?" demanded the Joker gripping the switchblade in his hand as he restrained himself.

"_**Hidden, Jordan was interfering in my little game and I didn't like that no. So she had to be punished… but she still caused some problems for me."**_ pouted the Queen. _**"Normally I would kidnap what was most important to you… but Jordan is the most important thing to both of you."**_

Shock filtered through Bruce as he stared over at the Joker wondering what his connection was to Jordan. How did he know her? The Joker glanced over at Batman frowning, could his little kitten have some connection to the bat? Was that why she was so good at fighting? No, she was Bruce Wayne… wait! Bruce Wayne vanished moments before Batman showed up could Batman be Bruce Wayne?

"_**With this new dilemma, I have come to the realization that I will have to up the stakes on you both. Therefore, here are the new rules… if you can save Jordan before the sunsets tomorrow I shall allow you to have her. Both of you need to save her… so if one of you fails then Jordan dies."**_ giggled the Queen. _**"Do you understand Bruce… how about you Jack or rather Angel."**_

Watching as both the Joker and Batman's eyes widened at that the Queen laughed again before saying. _**"Oh! Here's a warning not everything is how it seems."**_

_**THE JACK OF CLUBS**_

Batman wove around the next car his mind whirling in what he had just learned. His cousin had been dating the Joker and now he was fallowing the Joker to go and learn if the Queen had truly taken Jordan. Weaving around another car the Joker yanked down the clutch and sped up again. Normally he would care that the bat was fallowing him but not today. He needed to know if the Queen had truly taken Jordan. Frowning the Joker could not help but wonder why he wanted Jordan to be safe so much. Was he beginning to care for her? No… still, he could not help but feel an overwhelming panic at the thought of Jordan being in the hands of the Queen with the Queen slicing her skin. No! Only he was allowed to see her blood!

Batman watched as the Joker stopped in front of an old farmhouse, stopping his own car; Bruce fallowed the Joker as he made his way into the house. The stench of death hung in the air as they entered the old house; bodies of the clown king's henchmen lay scattered on the floor. Stepping over the bodies, Batman fallowed the Joker as he made his way upstairs to thrown open a door revealing a ransacked room. Staring around the room the Joker could not help but feel a wave of panic as he made his way toward the bathroom.

Glass crunched under the Joker's feet as Batman fallowed him. Staring at the disgusting bathroom, Bruce could not help but stare at the shattered mirror with specks of blood adorning it. Blood was splattered against the walls as well as Bruce studied the wreckage that had been caused by the Queen. Bile rose in his throats as he stared at a lone senbon stuck into the counter. Its heart tip staring back at him mockingly. He had done this Bruce thought disgustedly he had been the reason that Jordan had been captured by not just one psycho but two.

"We need to find my kitten…" whispered the Joker then as he stroked a piece of crimson cloth. "Then we can finish our fight."

"We have twenty four hours." said Batman slowly his blue eyes meeting the Joker's brown.

"My kitten knew the Queen-un… she said she's known her for years." said the Joker.

Shock filtered through Batman then, Jordan knew the Queen? What else had his little cousin kept secret from him?

**: : : REVIEWS : : :**

**hatorisgirl15**

Ocean:_ epic huh_

Wolf:_ Thank you for pointing that out. I have to admit never noticed that I switched back to Bruce from Batman. Hope to hear from you again._


	7. The Game

_**The Joke's On You**_

Authors:_ Ocean and Wolf_

Dedication:_ To Mike I hope your dad feels better soon. The quote is dedicated to Chris and you!_

Author Notes:_ Okay, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but my adopted daughter had surgery, Chris had to be taken to Saint Michael's for testing to see if he can walk again (he was in a sever accident) and I had surgery. Ocean was not to blame for any of this and I, Wolf take full blame. We, as always, hope you enjoy the newest edition of "The Joke's On You"_

Quote of the Day: "I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh alot. I don't know exactly what I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side."_ - Kagome ("InuYasha")_

Disclaimer:_ We only own the Queen of Hearts, Jordan Night and the House of Cards._

Chapter Seven - The Game:

_**THE TEN OF CLUBS**_

What is happening in Gotham?

_Carmen Dortiona_

_Today is the dawning of something none of us ever thought that we would see. Batman (yes our very own Dark Knight) was seen with the Joker. It is said that the two teamed up after the Queen of Hearts kidnapped Jordan Night who is said to be the Batman and the Joker's only weaknesses. Now the two have been challenged to a game and must save Jordan and captured the Queen in twenty four hours or Jordan will be killed._

_So like any good reporter I went to ask Bruce Wayne how he felt about such a mission only to learn that our playboy is currently in investigating a lead in Thailand. Yes you read right Thailand, now whether or not this rumour is true remains to be unseen. Although I have heard that Bruce Wayne has been seen in a psychiatric unit where he has been receiving treatment after his cousin's disappearance._

_**THE NINE OF CLUBS**_

_**The game was set and they were beginning to play I knew. Giggling horribly I watched the struggling Jordan, knowing that she was tightly bound. She would not take my fun! No! It had taken many years to find a way to subdue her and I knew even with her bound that she was still a dangerous enemy.**_

_**THE EIGHT OF CLUBS**_

The Joker stared at the room where his kitten stayed. It was nothing like he had envisioned, pale pink paint adorned the wall with a pink lined silk bed. Walking toward the bag adorning her bed, the Joker glanced back at her cousin Bruce, who had taken off his mask since the Queen had revealed his identity. Bruce now searched the dressers for some clue that Jordan may have had. Opening the bag slowly, the Joker stared into it, frowning at its emptiness as he twirled his knife around his hand. Where would Jordan put something of the Queen's? Did she even have anything at all?

"Anything?" asked Bruce as he walked toward the Joker.

Jumping at the sound of Bruce's voice the Joker dropped the blade smiling at the sound of metal connecting with metal. Reaching down the Joker grabbed his switchblade before yanking up the lining of the bag. Watching as it easily tore, the duo stared down at a large range of weapons hidden there. There were two guns, painted pink with hearts of the hilts; a large amount of senbons; the two daggers she had used with the thugs; a crimson kanta with a handle made of pink quartz and a ruby heart; a pink quartz bow with matching arrows adorned with a heart engraved along the shaft and a small picture.

Swallowing heavily Bruce placed his hand into the bag and withdrew the picture slowly. It was of a younger Jordan wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt. She stood frowning at the camera with her arms around a younger girl wearing a blue miniskirt and a tank top. The younger girl was smiling and clung to Jordan's waist. Turning the picture around slowly Bruce stared at the inscription there _"To the one who saved my life… Loren."_. Frowning Bruce turned the picture back over at stared at the girl there for a moment, she was beautiful.

"Lore-an?" laughed the Joker. "So our little kitten-an has a secret… she has some of the Queen's weapon ans."

Nodding Bruce tucked the picture into his suit before turning and glancing out the window. The was still set over the city and Bruce knew that today was the day of the game. Swallowing heavily, Bruce looked over at the Joker again who was studying one of the daggers. Confusion written on his face. Frowning at the psycho clown that was now his partner, Bruce vowed once this was over, the Joker and the Queen were both going to prison.

"I think we should split up. Question all of the criminals about the location of the Queen of Hearts." said Bruce slowly as he tugged on crawl again. "Let's meet in three hours in the alley at Quinn street."

Glancing over at the Batman for a moment the Joker waved a hand as he went back to studying the dagger. Frowning Batman left the room leaving behind the Joker. Staring at the blade some more, the Joker couldn't help but wonder what the connection was between the Queen of Hearts and Jordan. Could perhaps the girl in the picture be the Queen? Or did the Queen of Hearts kill the girl to defeat Jordan in a game? Rising to his feet from the cross-legged pose he was sitting in the Joker made his way toward the window. Wondering how he was going to find Jordan in twenty four hours, the Joker made his way silently out of the mansion.

"Where are you Jordan?"

_**THE SEVEN OF CLUBS**_

Disgust that was all the Joker felt as he tortured another one of the lower criminals that haunted the streets of Gotham city. Watching as the man screamed and pleaded for his life, the Joker continued to carve up the man's face leaving him with the words "liar" carved upon his forehead. Grinning wickedly the Joker turned to the man's companions who had flattened themselves to the wall, a look of horror and disgust on their faces. Chewing on the inside of his scars thoughtfully the Joker grinned suddenly as he dropped the man he had been holding before saying.

"Why so serious? I just want to know where I can find-uh the one known as the Queen of Hearts."

"Never heard of her!" cried a balding fat man, his chest heaving as he stared at the Joker with horror filled eyes.

Stepping forward the Joker did a sort of jig watching in satisfaction as the man shivered and whimpered. Leaning down toward the man, the Joker allowed his blade to travel lightly down the man's face. Wincing slightly as the scent of fresh urine filled the air.

"What do you know-uh?" demanded the Joker again pressing the blade in slightly on his next trip, watching as a thin river of blood ran down his face.

Staring up at the clowned faced man, the man shivered once more before crying out as the blade bit into his face harder, his voice echoing through the alleyway. "Word is that some chick has been terrorizing the underworld, claiming territory that used to belong to the mob."

"Her name-ah?" snapped the Joker then as he stared at the man in disgust.

The man whimpered again causing the Joker to slam his head against the wall. If this scum knew something about the Queen of Hearts and Jordan then he was going to find out what it was. After all he had tortured many of the local gangs in the neighbourhood to only come up empty which was causing his temper to rise. Closing his eyes, the Joker smiled as he turned his head to the side slightly as he ran the blade once more down the side of the man's face listening as he screamed in agony.

"Jordan!" shouted the man then causing the Joker to blink. "Her name is Jordan Night!"

Laughter bellowed out of the Joker then as he thought about his kitten taking over Gotham. So she really did have more then one secret. He wondered if the bat knew what his precious cousin was up to so late at night? Slashing down with his knife, the Joker smiled once more as the man died as his blade buried itself in his neck. Smirking he turned back to the others who still remained foolishly by the wall huddling.

"Why so serious?"

_**THE SIX OF CLUBS**_

Shock and disgust was the only thing Batman felt as he faced down his advisory. During the long night of breaking into all the known gangs, Batman had finally gone to Gotham's "White Knight", Harvey Dent. Staring at the light brown haired attorney Batman allowed his gaze to travel slightly to Rachel who stood at his side with a look of contempt on her face. Closing his eyes slightly, Batman opened them again as he stared in the shock written on Harvey Dent's face as he asked if the White Knight had heard of anything involving the Queen of Hearts.

"This is about the disappearance of Bruce Wayne's cousin isn't it?" asked Harvey as he sat behind his large oak desk. "I was under the impression that she had been kidnapped by the Joker had she not?"

Frowning at Harvey, Batman cleared his throat before dropping his voice as he said. "She was taken by the Joker then kidnapped by the Queen of Hearts. If I do not find her location within twenty-four hours the Queen will kill her."

"I thought the Queen only took those who are the most important to her targets… and are you not her target?" asked Harvey causing Batman to throw a look of panic at Rachel's face.

How can his old love be smug about the White Knight being on the verge of discovering his true identity? Shivering at the thought of the entire city of Gotham knowing that Bruce Wayne was Batman, Batman levelled a glare at Harvey's face before staring straight at Rachel before he said calmly.

"The Queen also named the Joker as her target. Jordan was taken because of him."

"Ah." said Harvey then before turning toward a filing cabinet and pulling out a brown file folder. "I think this is something you need to see."

Picking up the file, Batman opened it quickly scanning the pages before looking at Harvey in shock. There in a black and white photograph was Jordan, her body leaning up against a wall as she twirled a necklace around her finger. Flipping through the rest of the pages, Batman felt anger fill him as he read about his cousin had robbed several mafia families and was known as the "Dark Warrior" by Interpol.

"As you see I don't know anything about the Queen of Hearts but I know a lot about your friend Jordan." said Harvey slowly. "Wanted by Interpol for thousands of robberies she outranks Catwoman as a thief. She has never been caught and until today no one has ever seen her except when she steals."

"How long has she been a thief?" asked Batman, his voice choked with emotion.

"Better part of nine years, however since she has arrived in Gotham she appears to have gone into retirement." said Harvey. "I think this may be because of her cousin."

"Thank you." said Batman slowly as he made his way out of the office, leaving the file behind.

Could Jordan really be a jewel thief? That would explain how she has survived all these years but still Batman didn't want to believe that his own cousin was capable of such criminal acts. No, this had to be some sort of mistake. Jordan couldn't be a jewel thief! Closing his eyes for a moment Batman made his way slowly toward Quinn street to meet up with the Joker, praying silently that the Joker had learned of something new.

_**THE FIVE OF CLUBS**_

Red hair fell in her eyes as she stared down at the objects of her mission. It had taken longer then she had first thought to track down the unlikely duo and she had been surprised when she had found them together. Staring down at the clown faced figure, she couldn't help but shiver in disgust. How could Jordan like such a creature? Shivering in disgust she couldn't help but remember the sight of her friend chained to that chair with blood covering her body.

"_Jordan!" I shouted at my friend as I ran toward her, watching as Jordan raised her face slowly to mine._

_Staring in horror at the bruises, blood and cuts that adorned her face I watched as Jordan gave a weak smile to me before whispering. "Hello Ace."_

"_How could the Queen do this to you?" I cried as I reached for the chains._

"_Don't!" shouted Jordan then stopping me. "If she catches you freeing me she will kill you."_

"_It doesn't matter Jordan, you've saved my life so many times let me save you now!" I cried as I reached for the chains once more._

"_Ace please! If you truly want to help me go find the Joker and Batman! Bring them here." said Jordan slowly as she struggled slightly against the chains. "They can save me."_

_Nodding back at the woman who I had considered my sister for most of my life I nodded as I made my way toward the door only to freeze when Jordan's voice whispered. "Be careful Loren."_

**: : : REVIEWS : : :**

_**Straight Edge Queen**_

Wolf:_ Your name is amazing and here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

Ocean:_ thanxs!_

_**The One and Only Charcoal:**_

Wolf:_ What does "OMFG" mean exactly?_

Ocean:_ wtf? what do u mean omfg? what part of the story is omfg?_


	8. The Game Ends

_**The Joke's On You**_

**Authors:**_ Wolf and Ocean_

**Disclaimer:**_ We (Ocean and Wolf) only own the Queen of Hearts, Jordan Night, the Ace of Spades and the House of Cards._

**Dedication:**_ This chapter goes out to Dustyn and Jason, your the best "brother's" any girl could have._

**Author Notes:**_We apologize for the lateness and the shortness of the previous chapter but we are sad to announce that this is the last chapter. Originally we had it ending on a different note however; do to Chris', Kevin's and Wolf's teacher's nagging we have relented and chosen instead to write a sequel. Before any flames come in we are now stating that YES we do know about the unanswered questions all will be explained in "The Joke's On You"'s sequel "The Joke's On Us". "The Joke's On Us" will be a BatmanXOc pairing with the Joker and Jordan playing a active role. As for this chapter Ocean wrote all the Joker's and Batman's parts while I (Wolf) wrote Jordan's. It is our hope that you like this new change._

**Quote of the Day:** "And I wanna believe you, when you tell me that it will be ok. Ya, I try to believe you, but I don't." - Avril Lavigne (_"Tomorrow")_

**Chapter Eight - The Game Ends:**

_**THE FIVE OF CLUBS**_

The game has began

_Carmen Dortiona_

_Hello Gotham City, well a surprising new development has occurred in the case of Jordan Night's disappearance. It seems that after Jordan's kidnapping by none other then the Joker, she was re-kidnapped by the Queen of Hearts. Why you ask? Well the answer came from our very own White Knight who stated that Batman himself came for to him for help concerning Jordan. Revealing to the attorney that Jordan was taken because she was the Joker's "weakness". Which leads me to ask the question, exactly what is Jordan to the Joker?_

_As for what Harvey Dent had to say about Jordan, he revealed that Jordan is the "Dark Warrior". For those of you who do not know who the Dark Warrior is this is a quick summery. For the past nine years, she has been stealing jewellery from the mafia all around the world. She is currently on Interpol's top ten wanted list the same as the notorious Queen of Hearts and King of Spades. I wait in bated breath now, for the game has started for our clown king and Dark Knight. Can they defeat the Queen of Hearts?_

_**THE FOUR OF CLUBS**_

_**The pieces are set and my game was underway, how fun this was! Soon the Batman and the Joker would be dead and Jordan will have finally gone insane. I should have played such a game years ago, maybe then I could have gained what I wanted. Instead of that whore having all the power…**_

_**THE THREE OF CLUBS**_

Glancing down at the men, once more Loren focused on "Batman", wearing a rubber like suit he stood at an impressive height and had the build of an ancient warrior. Swallowing heavily the girl listened as they related the information each of them had learned to each other. She frowned at the surprise and shock both of them seemed to hold when they learned that Jordan was a thief. Why had Jordan not revealed who she was? Surely, the Joker would have been flattered to learn who his girlfriend was?

Shaking her head mentally from her thoughts Loren watched as the two debated on what they were going to do, or rather argued and threatened each other. Sighing heavily, the Ace of Spades leapt down from her perch then watching in satisfaction as both of their eyes widened at the sight of her. Loren knew that she was impressive with her red hair cut to her chin in a messy style that so that it fell uneven, her hazel eyes and scared face. As well as her one-piece black body suit with a spade covering her chest in crimson.

"Who are you?" demanded Batman then.

Looking over into a pair of blue eyes that resembled so much of the contacts that Jordan favoured, Loren shivered slightly. These eyes were so unlike the warm ones she had come to see on Jordan. Shaking her head from her thoughts about how sad those eyes seemed to be, Loren allowed her gaze to settle on that of her best friend's boyfriend. The man was tall, thought not as tall as Batman with light brown hair at was tinted slight green and chocolate brown eyes. It was his makeup however, that drew Loren's attention. The Joker's scars however drew Loren's attention caused her to shiver. Those disgusting things marred his face and gave him the image of a deformed smile.

Shivering again, Loren jerked her gaze away from the Joker to face Batman once more before she said softly. "My name is the Ace of Spades, Jordan sent me to come and get you. I am to bring you to the Queen's lair."

"Who are you to my kitten-un?" asked the Joker then his face pulled up into a smile as he twirled a knife around his hand.

Loren bit back a shiver at that motion, before saying coldly. "She's like a sister to me."

"The picture…" whispered Batman for a second as he stared at the girl noticing similarities between her and the girl that Jordan had held in the picture.

The girl standing before him could be no more then fifteen with unevenly cut red hair, hazel eyes and scars crisscrossing across her face. A long jagged one stood out though as it cut its path from her right temple down to the left side of her jaw. She was tanned and wore a black body suit that seemed to be made of a shiny fabric. A playing card's spade adorned her chest in crimson. The Ace of Spades had two guns strapped to either side of her upper thighs while two small kantas adorned her hips their hilts and sheaths black.

"You'll find the Queen of Hearts in a small warehouse just north of here. Here's the address." said Loren slowly as she held out a piece of paper to the duo.

Taking the paper silently, Batman watched as the girl turned on her heel and walked away. Glancing down at the paper for a moment the duo set off. Watching silently as they made their way toward the address, Loren sighed heavily. Touching her chest lightly, Loren marvelled at its fast beating. How had this happened? Why was her heart beatings so fast from a single look from a man who she hadn't even seen his face?

_**THE TWO OF CLUBS**_

Unbridled agony flashed through Jordan's body again as she felt her head smash off the concrete floor from the brutal kick she had received to her stomach. Feeling arms grip her arms roughly and yank her up to a sitting position once more, Jordan steeled herself for the next kick as she glared up at her captor. Black hair was stuck to Patricia's face with sweat as she glared at Jordan with hate filled brown eyes. Turning her head slightly to the side, Jordan spit out a stream of blood before levelling her own icy glare at her rival.

"Is that all you've got Patty?" sneered Jordan using her sister's nickname for her.

A sharp punch to the cheek was Patty's answer as Jordan's head was jerked to the side from the blow. Shaking her head vainly to try to clear her blurred vision, Jordan let out a gasp as she received two more punches. Wincing at the audible crack from her cheek as the bone broke; Jordan blinked back tears as she struggled with the hidden blade from her belt. For what had seemed like hours, Jordan had tried to cut the ropes that held her arms and legs tied to the chair with the thin, silver senbon she had concealed in her belt.

"Who has the real power know huh Jordan?" sneered Patricia as she hit Jordan again.

Slowly raising her head from her chest, Jordan stared at Patricia for a moment before she blinked suddenly. Two figures had raced in through the doorway and had hidden behind the boxes that dotted the outside of the room. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Jordan smirked suddenly as a familiar flash of purple was seen from behind one of the boxes. Turning her attention toward Patricia once more, Jordan watched in satisfaction as Patricia's eyes widened slightly. Spitting out a stream of blood once more, Jordan did her best evil grin before snapping out.

"I do."

"Oh really?" smirked Patricia as she grabbed Jordan's hair in her hand before sneering. "You and whose army?"

"Me." came an icy voice then causing Patricia to spin around.

Batman could not help but stare at the woman before him in disgust. She wore a black miniskirt, four-inch heels and a bra. The woman's figure itself was perfect, her skin unblemished and she had what most women Batman knew classed as a "perfect" tan. Staring at him with lust evident in her eyes, Batman could not help but smirk as he drew back his fist and hit her square in the jaw. Patricia's head jerked back at the blow as she felt herself crumple to the ground. Turning his attention once more to his cousin, Batman watched from the corner of his eye as the Joker killed the two men who were stationed behind Jordan.

"I knew you would come." Jordan whispered happily, wincing as she spoke.

Smirking at the two fallen forms on the ground, the Joker sliced through the ropes holding Jordan easily. Rage clouding his vision as he watched Jordan struggle to her feet before she limped into Batman's arms. Hugging the bat tightly, Jordan let go of him suddenly before she limped her way toward the fallen form of Patricia. Lying silently on the ground, Patricia shivered at the hatred that filled Jordan's eyes. She had seen before what Jordan had done to those who had crossed her and Patricia knew she had crossed her royally. Smirking down at the fallen form, Jordan drew back her foot before kicking Patricia in the face. A scream echoed through the empty warehouse as Jordan watched in satisfaction as Patricia's head bashed off the floor.

Watching silently as Jordan suddenly turned her away from Patricia and limped her way toward him. The Joker could not help but feel his muscles tense and the rage he felt inside him as he fully saw what damage had been done to her. No inch of Jordan's skin had been left untouched and it was evident that someone had enjoyed touching a blade to her skin. How dare someone slice her skin! Jordan was his and his alone! Gasping from the effort of it Jordan, smirked up at the Joker as she finally reached him. Leaning forward she hugged him tightly before pressing her lips to his. Kissing her softly, the Joker lapped up her fallen blood on her lips before he ravaged her mouth.

"Don't think you've won yet Jordan!" sneered Patricia, her voice causing Jordan and the Joker to break apart. "I have already alerted the King as to what you've done."

Panic filled Jordan at that as she heard those words before her eyes jerked toward the door as the sound of clapping filled the air. A group of men and women stood by the doorway, each dressed in the same outfit as the Ace of Spades. Each of them had a gun trained on the trio. It was the man in front, however that drew Jordan's attention. Black leather surrounded the man's model body as he allowed his icy blue eyes travel the room before landing on Patricia. Glaring at the woman for a moment, the dark haired man then allowed his gaze to travel and land on Jordan.

"Jordan…" the man whispered huskily. "Did you honestly think that you could escape me?"

Levelling her own glare at the man for a moment, Jordan squeezed the Joker's hand before saying. "You don't own me Nicholas."

Nicholas let out a laugh then before his eyes settled on the Joker, his smile widened then as he snapped. "I see you haven't learnt your lesson yet. Too bad, I will take great joy in punishing you and the one who touched you."

Everything seemed to slow down then, as the Joker watched panic light Jordan's eyes before Nicholas drew out a gun. Levelling it at him, the Joker watched silently as Nicholas pulled the trigger three times. Tensing his body for the pain the Joker opened his eyes wide as he felt something warm splash on his face. Reaching his gloved hand up, the Joker wiped the liquid away to stare at blood. The sight of the crimson liquid caused the Joker to jerk his eyes away from his hand then. There before him stood Jordan, her face pulled into a grimacing smile.

"Sorry had to do it." Jordan whispered before she collapsed to the ground.

A cry of agony tore from Batman's throat then as he watched his cousin fall to the ground. The bullets had hit her in the back, causing blood to pool out around her on the floor. Dropping to his knees beside her, Batman listened as the sound of evil laughter filled the air. Staring down at the body of his cousin, Batman watched as the Joker kneeled down beside him, his purple-gloved hand holding her dead one.

"No!" shouted Batman as he shook his cousin harshly. "You can't be dead Jordan! You can't!"

The Joker stared down into the glossed over eyes for a moment before pressing his forehead to hers and whispering. "I love you my kitten-un. Revenge will be ours."

"Oh how sweet." sneered Patricia then as she stared at the scene before her in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Dropping Jordan's hand, the Joker rose to his feet, his fist clenching as he made his way toward Patricia only to freeze at the sound of sirens. Indecision flashed in the Joker then as he debated killing the bitch or escaping. Smirking as he came to a decision, the Joker withdrew his blade once more and sliced Patricia's face watching as she let out a scream.

"My kitten-un will have her revenge." the Joker whispered to Patricia then before he walked away, Batman at his side.

_**THE ACE OF CLUBS**_

_**Five Years Later…**_

Laying his arm against the cool glass of the widow, Bruce stared out as he nursed the amber liquid in his glass. Taking a long drink, Bruce stared out the window once more remembering everything that had happened since that fateful day when Jordan had died…

When the Joker and him had made his escape, Batman had sworn never to rise again. It had been his fault that Jordan had died and he could not watch another one he loved dye because of his alter ego. No, Batman was no more.

Blinking as an explosion rattled the window, Bruce shivered slightly. He knew who had caused that explosion, for it was always the same person… the Joker. Since Jordan's death the Joker had gone insane, well worse then normal Bruce relented. The Joker seemingly lost all sense of reason and since had succeeded in his goal of spreading anarchy and chaos to the citizens of Gotham. Shivering slightly, Bruce thought about the King of Gotham, thanks to Jordan the two of them had an unspoken truce. Bruce never revealed the Joker's location and the Joker never touched anything that belonged to Bruce.

Closing his eyes again for a moment, Bruce blinked as the image of his cousin's corpse rose to his mind once more before fading. He could still remember her glossed over blue eyes staring up at him from that injured face. Opening his eyes again, Bruce watched the black smoke that wafted into the sky. His life seemed colder since Jordan's death. Glancing over at his only picture of her, Bruce allowed a tear to fall from his blue eyes.

"Master Bruce?" came the aged voice of Alfred.

Turning slightly, Bruce gave a weak smile at the sight of his aged friend before asking. "What is it Alfred?"

"There is a young woman here to see you."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Number of Words:** _22040 (just story)_

**Number of Pages:** _38_

**Published Time:** 11-22-08 to 03-05 -09

**Messages from the Authors:**

Ocean:_ u had 2 put that line in there didnt u_

Wolf: I apologize if I offended you, but it seemed like a perfect time to put my famous line of "Aw, that's so sweet. I think I'm going to be sick." in there.

Ocean: _shut up & tell them when the next story is about_

Wolf: Yes, yes I am going to do that right now. As you have read in our Author Note before this chapter began this the last chapter since we are being forced to write a sequel. I swear there is a law against being blackmailed by a teacher, but alas I degrees. "The Joke's On Us" is a BatmanXOC story and begins five years after this one. It is about Loren's return to Gotham City to find Bruce Wayne (Batman). We hope that you enjoyed this story and we apologize for the out of character moment we had for the Joker at the end of the chapter.

Ocean: _c there is a sequal! i love it! hehe! o ya! loren is based off of me! i had to beg wolf 2 let me do it but she did! atlast i get 2 b with my batman! so the jokes on us is a batmanXloren & a jokerXjordan! o ya here's a sneek peek of the upcoming story!_

**The Joke's On Us:**

"You dead." he whispered staring at her with hope in his eyes.

Smiling softly she lightly touched his scars before kissing him lightly. "No, I'm not."

"Jordan." whispered the Joker as he stared into crimson eyes.

**: : : REVIEWS : : :**

Ali

**Wolf:** _We do make that mistake alot don't we? I shall try to stop doing that._

**Ocean:** _wolf will fix it thanxs_

Straight Edge Queen

**Wolf:**_ We hope so too._

**Ocean:**_ thanxs_

The One and Only Charcoal

**Wolf:**_ Happy belated new years back to you._

**Ocean:**_ wow this took awhile_

The One and Only Charcoal

**Wolf:**_ Glad you like it, I hope you like the new chapter and story._

**Ocean:**_ o thats what that means_


End file.
